Enveloping Love
by Cheeruplilemokid
Summary: Mina has been through heartache and back many times, what happens when its all become too much to handle. Rei can't help but notice the change in her friend. Shoujoai. ReiMinako. Yep, another repost.
1. Mirrors Lie

Enveloping Love- Chapter One

**Mirrors Lie**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially my heart.

Warning: This is a shojo ai. There's your warning. This is kind of my first fic. I'm not expecting anyone to go easy on it. I want to know the truth about what people think of it.

* * *

I dreaded it, yet I longed for it. Why do I shun the outside world? Hiding. Am I hiding?

But…. What am I hiding from? The insignificant people that walk the streets? The many different people that brush against you while walking on that very street? Or the fact that one of those people might be him? The one man that broke my heart. The only man that will ever break it again.

**Flashback**

_"I just don't love you anymore…" he spat at the shocked girl in front of him. _

_She looked unbelievably at the figure before her unwanted tears starting, "That's it! You just don't love me anymore? When did you realize this? When you found a new fresh heart to break? You just got tired of me and-"_

"_No, that's not true. Please, I'm sorry… I just..." the man pleaded._

_She interrupted the man's attempt at an explanation. "You what? What, Hiroshi? What! Am I that hard to love!" _

_Silence. _

_All, but the girl's sobs. _

_Silence. _

_The girl ran out of the unbearable silent apartment, Hiroshi called after her, "… Minako!" He stood there letting her go._

**End Flashback**

He just threw me away. Just like that. Just like all the others, but he wasn't like all the others. He said he loved me and I loved him. No more. Some Senshi of Love I am. I can't even find love for myself.

I look in the mirror. The girl in the mirror had a beautiful golden mane that glimmered like a piece of the sun. Innocent sky blue eyes and sweet pink lips, corners of her mouth upturned in a smile. _'Looks can be deceiving.'_

"Minako-chan are you ready? Minako-chan?" a voice interrupted thoughts.

I looked away from the deceiving mirror to the closest of my senshi friends, "I'm ready Rei-chan."

The raven-haired girl gave me a quizzical look, "Are you okay Mina-chan?" her voice was full of concern, "You've been distant lately."

"Oh, don't worry so much Rei-chan. I'm fine. Now lets go before we miss the movie." I said in my usual cheery voice. _'Please buy it.'_

The miko was hesitant, "…Okay, but we'll talk about this later."

I took her arm and pulled her out the door towards the theater. We ran down the street until we met the rest of the inner senshi waiting and not so patiently.

We could here Usagi's voice from across the street, "There they are!" she waved us down as we came closer.

When we got there Rei didn't tease Usagi as usual. She just nodded to the circle of friends, clearly debating over something. I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts to really notice. Usagi, Ami and Makoto took note of their friend's behavior.

I blankly stared at the screen now showing two lovers passionately kissing. Typical happy ending. We made our way to the crown afterwards to grab a bite.

'_Why do they always end up leaving me?'_ I thought. A fake smile plastered onto my face, I looked at Makoto then to Ami, I could sense the feelings.

'_Feelings I will never have again.'_ I could feel love, not the love of two friends or sisters. _'I feel pure love. Romantic love.'_

It was then I decided to do a little meddling. _'If I can't find love. I'll help others to find it.'_ And that meant my two friends. They deserve to be happy. _'Unlike me.'_

-

Rei's POV

-

I leaned in the doorway of the room, my presence unnoticed. Smiling slightly I watched the breathtakingly beautiful blonde in front of me look into a mirror. She wore a hot pink sleeveless top with a pair of faded hip hugger jeans.

'_Always dressed to kill.'_ I thought my eyes now on the girls features and the sadden expression they made.

'_She looks so…. heart-broken.'_ The glint in her clear blue eyes was gone and her nicely curved body seemed to droop a bit. Like she couldn't hold herself up, but all the while managed to do so. She just stared into the mirror pondering.

I decided to interrupt her gloomy mood, "Minako-chan are you ready? Minako-chan?" I wanted to break her distant gaze into the mirror.

She looked away from the mirror dull blue eyes meeting my own, "I'm ready Rei-chan."

I looked at her questioningly, "Are you okay Mina-chan?" The goddess of love looked away avoiding the intent look I shot at her.

'_She seems so spacey lately.'_ I voiced my thoughts concerned for my fellow senshi, "You've been distant lately."

"Oh, don't worry so much Rei-chan. I'm fine. Now lets go before we miss the movie." She said with a smile.

'_What are you hiding Mina?'_ I knew her bubbly voice was just an illusion meant to put off the conversation.

I gave her skeptical glance before I tentatively said, "…Okay, but we'll talk about this later."

Before I knew it she was latched onto my arm and pulled me out of the door. I didn't say a thing.

'_Her hands are so soft, delicate and graceful.'_ A shiver crept up my spine from the warmth her hand was providing. In a matter of no time we spotted three familiar figures waiting for our arrival.

I was looking straight at them, yet I wasn't really looking. I saw them, but they weren't actually there.

'_Why is she hiding things from me? She knows she can tell me anything.'_

Usagi yelled out something and I didn't ridicule her as usual. I was too busy mulling over Mina. _'Did something happen between her and Hiroshi? If he broke her heart… I'll kill him if he did that.'_

I could feel three pairs of eyes on me after I made no response to whatever the blonde odango's comment was. Nodding to them I just continued to reflect upon my thoughts. _'She really seems to be happy with Hiroshi.'_

I sat through the whole movie thinking of what plagued Mina's thoughts. _'What was it that made her appear so sad so…. hurt?'_

She can't hide her feelings like this. _'Maybe I should confront her? Find out what's wrong.'_

_Yes._ No. _Yes._ No. _Yes._ I've made my decision. Looking at Mina I can see the faint look of depression in her eyes. Though physically she's smiling, I can tell she's being eaten up inside. But... by what?

'_It pains me to see you so depressed Mina-chan.'_

-

Authors note: I guess its pretty typical stuff. Read and rate please. I like to know if I should continue this or just stop all together. Haha. I just edited it. Yep. I'm reposting everything.


	2. Lonely Hearts

Enveloping Love- Chapter Two

**Lonely Hearts**

For some reason I like starting with these flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. There. It's stated plainly for all to see. I don't own it so don't sue me.

Warning: Shojo-ai

-

Rei's POV

-

I sat legs crossed a magazine in had. Idly flipping the page every now and then. Pretending to be absorbed in the 'zine. Albeit, I didn't care who Ashley Simpson dated or if some other star was pregnant. I just cared about Mina. The thing that was bothering me was not knowing what bothered her. I've cared for her for so long...

**Flashback**

_I looked back at the peacefully sleeping blonde on my bed. Minako had fallen asleep near the movies end. I pulled the tape from the VCR and turned off the television. The only light left was the dim overcast of the moon shining through my window._

_As quietly as I possibly could I walked over to the sleeping blonde and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. I stared adoring every one of her features from her long sun blonde hair to her gorgeously smooth legs. _

_The dim light made you seem serene and tranquil. 'Is it me Mina or are you even more beautiful when you sleep?' I glanced at those full pink blush lips of yours and I tried to restrain myself from running my fingers along your inviting lips._

_My hand crept closer to your face and stopped for a moment as you shuffled slightly in your slumber a strand of blonde hair falling across your right eye. I hesitated for but a second before my hand resumed its movements. I gently brushed the fallen strand of hair away from where it covered your angelic face. As I got up, before I got too carried away, something grabbed my waist from behind and tugged me down._

_Next thing I knew your arm was pinning me down around my waist. I struggled to get out of your reach, but you subconsciously held me tighter. We lie on my bed, me frozen stiff. You, on the other hand had managed to snuggle closer and drape one of your smooth legs against both of mine. I was unable to move from both panic and your grip. Then, to make matters worse, you plop you head onto my shoulder. I panicked even more. _

'_Please don't wake up. Don't let go. You're so soft... '_

_"Hard... pillow.." you muttered in your obviously deep state of sleep. I try to hold in my laughter at your cuteness._

_You shuffle around again and I stay as still as ever. 'Please. Oh. Please don't wake up.' I think because I love the tingly warm feeling you're giving me and I don't want it to end. _

_I'm stiff and you shuffle again trying to find a comfortably spot on my body. Your head ends up on my chest and you snuggle closer happily muttering, "soft now... better" you stop moving and my tension eases. I slowly drift into the land of dreams with a big smile on my face._

**End Flashback**

I look up at my four best friends and fellow senshi. A small smile plays across my lips as I see Makoto and Ami steeling glances at one another.

I am awoken from my revere when Usagi asks, "Hey, Rei. Got any different mangas? This one's really boring."

"Then why'd you pick it?" I feel the sudden urge to tease the blonde odango.

Ami cuts in, "Will you both stop this." I hear Makoto giggle a bit and roll my eyes.

Getting up from my spot on the floor, "I'm gonna go outside for a while." I say stretching and looking around for the lovely blonde I've been so worried about. Not anywhere in sight.

They stare at me as I slip out of the door, but eventually go back to what they were doing. Ami and Makoto sneaking peeks at one another and Usagi searching through my stack of mangas.

I begin to walk and find myself just wandering rather aimlessly. _'I have to find her and find out what's wrong. I want to help her. I want her to be happy again.'_ I hear something in front of me. It's coming from behind a tree. _'A new enemy?'_

I hear what ever it is move again. _'A stalker? A robber?'_ My mind reels withal the possibilities while I get closer to the threat from behind the tree. I decide to take action and jump it from behind. It is in the form of a person, a girl. I look down at the girl I have pinned beneath me.

"Mina-chan! Sorry. I'm sorry." She doesn't say anything and I get a better look at her. _'She's crying...' _"Mina... why have you been crying?" her face is splotchy and her eyes are red and puffy. There's a hint of agony in her eyes covered by alarm.

She says nothing for a moment, "Um..." she wiggles around in my grasp and I realize I'm still pinning her.

I can't help but blush and get off though I didn't really want to do either. _'I was on top of her... okay. Focus. There are bigger things happening... but I was on top of her.'  
_  
"Sorry." I try to look her in the eyes but fail, "Mina-chan what's been going on?" I prod.

She keeps her head down, "... nothing."

"Come on Mina. We've all noticed how sad you look all the time and the way you hide from us like today." 'Okay, maybe I'm only one who's noticed all that.' "Mina... you know you can tell me anything."

She twists the other way not facing me, "I know, but I just need to be alone right now. Rei-chan."

I stare at her back for a while, not moving. Not believing the hurt and agony residing in her tone. I can tell by the way she also just stands there that she knows I'm not going to leave anytime soon. I take a step closer and stretch my arm out towards her shoulder. I walk a little closer until I'm directly behind her, but I'm not too close.

_'I have to know what's wrong...' _My hand lands on her shoulder and she tenses as I turn her towards me. I look into her eyes and I just know what's wrong. I do have super high levels of intuition you know.

"He broke up with you didn't he." I ask, more like state and she bows her head down again.

_'Damn that Hiroshi. I knew this would happen.'_ "I take that as a yes." I let go of one of her shoulders and lift her chin up so she looks me in the eye.

"...Yes." A tear slides down her cheek as she confesses. "He did and now I don't want to ever fall in love again! He's the only man that really broke my heart and the only man that ever will!" I wince at her heart penetrating comment.

_'That hurts me more than you will know Mina...'  
_  
She sees my shocked and somewhat disappointed appearance. "Rei-chan?" now she's the one worrying.

"I'm fine. Lets talk about this Mina-chan. Why did he do it?" I pulled my arms away, perking up a bit and speaking with utmost concern.

She hesitated, debating whether or not to tell me no doubt, then she finally spoke, "H... he said that h-he didn't l-lo...love me any more." She spoke in a whisper.

I had no idea she really loved Hiroshi. I thought he would just be a phase; one of those boys she thought was cute, dated for a while and then got tired of. Nodding I comforted her, "I know it hurts. The person you love doesn't love you back, but you have to get over him. You have to live life. Live you life and... Love. There's someone out there for all of us. You just have to move on." I sent her a comforting smile. 'Oh. How I know what it feels like.'

"I... I just can't." Mina's eyes were beginning to water with the promise of tears, "I know that. Don't you think I want to move on? Don't you think I want the hurting to stop? I can't love anymore. I DON'T WANT TO LOVE!" she was flooding the area around us with her tears. She fell to her knees, whimpering.

I felt the glow she usually had when walking into a room fade. Fade until it was completely gone. I took a seat next to her and hugged her comforting her. "Mina don't say that."

She sobbed loudly into my shirt. We sat there for a while. Me cradling her, rocking her back and forth like a scared child and it's mother. "It's okay Mina-chan..." My shirt was nearly drenched from her tears. "Just let it out." Her sobs slowly died down as I comforted her like a friend. Still, I wished to be more.

She sniffled, "Why am I so unlovable Rei-chan?"

I answered before thinking, "You're not unlovable Mina-chan. I love you..." I corrected myself adding, "and all of the others love you too. We all love you." She didn't notice my slip.

_'I know its not an answer you're looking for, but you need to know that we love you...I love you. I wish I had the courage to tell you out loud Mina. You deserve so much love.'_

"Why can't I find my knight, my prince? Everywhere I look, every guy I date, and I never find him. I might as well stop searching." She pulled away composing herself.

Once she did so, I began to realize how late it was. _'How long were we here?'_

I glanced up at the beautiful blonde in front of me before getting up myself. "I'm sure you prince is somewhere around here waiting for you. That's why you just have to keep on searching for him. Who knows, prince charming could be right in front of you and you wouldn't see him because you've stopped looking for him." _'Right in front of you... But SHE is right in front of you.'_

She just nods and starts to walk back towards my room and after a moment more I follow. 'Why do I get the feeling she wasn't just angry when she said she would never love again?' That statement brought my chances and my hopes down. Though I never really planned on telling her my feelings. _'Maybe I should have a little talk with the fire.'_

We reached my door and Mina opened it. _'Oh. I forgot about the others.'_

"Where were you two?" Makoto asked curiously.

I looked at Mina. I wouldn't give them the truth unless Mina said so. When she didn't I tried to answer for us, "Well, we... uh, had to..."_ 'This is hard. Especially with everyone staring at me like that. Oh no, I'm blushing.'_

"Wejustsawthisreallycuteguyandstartedtalkingtohimandhisfriendsandwekindasortalosttrackoftime." Mina said all in one breath while getting the scrutinizing faces to turn away from me.

After she spoke they looked at me suspiciously, "Yeh. What Mina said." I don't think I even sounded convincing to myself. I changed the subject, "Its late. Shouldn't you guys be getting home now?"

At this moment every single person in the room stared at me. "What?" I asked uncomfortably cross.

"I never thought you'd pull a Usagi Rei-chan." Makoto mused and everyone laughed. Including Mina.

Usagi said through snorts, "Mako-chan! That's mean."

_'Oh great. Is Usagi defending me?'_ "What!" I asked quite irritated by not knowing what was going on.

* * *

Author's Note: Muahahaha. Just felt like saying that. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm juggling two stories and I'm getting a little mixed up so I have to keep changing things. My other story is titled Hidden Attempts. It features Ami/Mako and a little bit of Mina/Rei. For some reason I don't think this is angsty enough. I really like to make the characters pin each other... Okay. I'm rambling I promise to update by next Tuesday. 


	3. Clensing Tears

Enveloping Love**-** Chapter Three

**Cleansing Tears** (Basically Mina's POV of the last chappy and a bit more.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the goddesses in it

Warning: Shojo-ai

-

Mina's POV

-

I looked around at my circle of friends. Spotting Ami and Makoto I grinned. I should really start the matchmaking games. _'Soon enough.' _I just can't stop thinking about him. I want to, but I can't. Continuing to add one last line I start to read over the poem I've been working at.

'_Try to live without love _

_It just hurts too much_

_To think about all that stuff_

_Is it that certain touch?_

_That gives you tingles_

_From head to toe_

_What is love?_

_A foul thing that melts like snow_

_Is it everlasting?_

_Like they say _

_No…_

_The simple truth is_

_Love is just a word _

_Overused and fake_

_It's like a drug _

_That lets you escape_

_Your troubles in life_

_Only to make more_

_The truth is it doesn't set you free_

_Love traps you behind a door_

_And when this drug called love_

_Slowly fades away_

_There's a gloomy remorse left_

_The morbid token you pay_

To feel loves sweet sorrows…' 

'_I don't want to think about love.' _Gently I put down the notebook, the poem would have to wait to be finished. I get up, not one of the girls noticing and I'm thankful for that.

'_I just need to get some air.' _Makoto and Ami are too busy staring at each other to notice me, and Usagi's to busy reading a manga.

I take a glance at Rei who's entranced by the magazine that lies in her hands. _'Good. I can't have her following me.'_ She's the only one who's really noticed something's wrong.

Gracefully, slowly, quietly I walk out of the room closing the door silently. No one comes to run after me or call my name asking where I'm going. Truthfully, I have no idea where I'm going. _'I just want to walk around a bit.' _

I sigh and relinquish my mind to thoughts of Hiroshi.

**Flashback **

"_I have a surprise for you." He smiles that dashing smile of his._

_I ask curiously, "What is it?"_

"_You'll just have to wait and see." He takes hold of my hand and leads me to his car._

"_Awww… you know I hate the suspense. What is it?" I pout and ask him again._

_He just smiles that smile of his. The one that makes my heart pound and says, "You'll love it I promise."_

_Ten minutes later we were at the beach. Hiroshi helped me out of the car before getting a picnic basket out of the trunk. He held my hand delicately and led me down to a spot on the beach._

_I stared in wonder at his beautiful features. His cute puppy dog hazel eyes. Dark brown hair with just a slight jet-black tint to it that stopped just above his jaw line. Simple rough lips that spread into a cute smile with a dimple at each end. _

_He patted the spot next to him and we sat side by side for a while until he opened the picnic basket. _

"_Did you make all this?" I asked in astonishment. "I didn't know you could cook."_

_He smiled again making my heart race. "Yeh. I thought you'd like something eat while we watched the sunset. At least its something other that milkshakes at the crown." He was so thoughtful._

"_We're going to watch the sunset? My mother will kill me if I get in too late." I said worriedly._

"_You're so cute when you worry Mina. It's okay I promised your mother I'd have you home by curfew." _

_The food was good, but not as good as Mako-chan's cooking. It was around six in the evening and we sat. His hand made its way on top of mine and when I leaned closer he did too putting his arm around my shoulder. I was glad for the warmth and the tingles his touch gave me._

"_Mina?" he spoke softly staring at the almost depleted sky._

_I looked up at his gorgeous profile and he looked back into my eyes. "Yes?"_

_He seemed nervous at the time, "I… I um... I think…" he was at a loss for word and it was so cute the way he stammered. I smiled up at him. He continued more confidently, "I think I love you." _

_He searched my eyes for a response. My mouth hung open from shock. Not one boy has ever said this to me… at least with actually meaning it. "I think I love you too Roshi."_

**End flashback**

I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears welled up and sprang out of nowhere. I slumped against a tree trunk. I cried softly letting the tears fall with out a word. Without a sound.

'_Why did he have to say he loved me if he really didn't? I'm supposed to be the goddess of love. Why didn't I see that he didn't really mean it?' _Angry tears came. I picked up a fallen leaf and studied it for a moment before ripping it slowly apart. I ripped another leaf and another. Lavishing out my anger at the leaves before me. Still not a sound coming from my mouth. Just silent tears meandering down my cheeks.

I stand getting ready to leave and head back to the others. _'Better hurry. It's getting late and they'll worry.' _Something pulls me down from behind and I try to turn quickly. I only see a cascade of raven hair. _'How did she find me?' _I knew it was Rei from the way she smelt the color of her hair was obvious. Jet black. It slightly reminded me of Hiroshi's and I began to cry my silent tears again.

"Mina-chan! Sorry. I'm sorry." I look at her surprised she would jump out at me like that, but then again I don't really care to ask."Mina… why have you been crying?" I must have looked terrible because she seemed so concerned.

She's still pinning me, "Um…" I wiggle around in Rei's grasp. I see her look of concern border shock and realization. She starts to blush, no doubt embarrassed. Rei seems a little reluctant to get off. _'Weird…' _I think though my thoughts circle back to Hiroshi and I try my best to hold in tears.

"Sorry." Rei tries to look me in the eyes but I look away not wanting her to see me like this, "Mina-chan what's been going on?" She begins to prod me.

I keep my head down focusing on one of the ripped leaves nearby, "… nothing."

"Come on Mina. We've all noticed how sad you look all the time and the way you hide from us like today." _They _haven'tnoticed. _'You're the only one that notices Rei.' _I can't voice my thoughts."Mina… you know you can tell me anything."

Turning the other way I feel the tears piling up. I answer her with an unexpectantly calm voice, " I know, but I just need to be alone right now. Rei-chan."

I can feel her amethyst eyes boring a pair of holes into my back. She wont let me get away that easily. _'Why would she? She's my best friend and she cares… but I want to be alone right now.' _I stay standing still, waiting for the senshi of fire to leave. Soon I feel a hand on my shoulder and reflexively tense. Rei spins me around looking into my eyes.

She gets a comforting expression and states knowingly, "He broke up with you didn't he." She knew. _'She is a miko.'_

I look away again ashamed for some reason, "I take that as a yes." I could tell from the beginning she didn't like Hiroshi too well. Rei removed one of her hands from my shoulder and lifted my chin up so that I could face her. In those intense eyes of hers I see anger pain care concern… longing?

"…Yes." I answered. I couldn't take all the emotions that lie within her penetrating gaze. I confess everything to her, "He did and now I don't want to ever fall in love again! He's the only man that really broke my heart and the only man that ever will!" I must have sounded harsher then I'd expected because I could feel Rei wince.

Feeling and seeing her flinch I ask, "Rei-chan?" now I'm the one to worry.

"I'm fine. Lets talk about this Mina-chan. Why did he do it?" She perks up still in a concerned manner. Her arms let go of me; oddly enough I want her comforting arms to hold me again.

I faltered, debating if I should tell her. _'Why not?'_

I speak though in an almost inaudible whisper, "H… he said that h-he didn't l-lo…love me any more."

I tried to get visions of that day out of my head. Nodding she tried to console me, "I know it hurts. The person you love doesn't love you back, but you have to get over him. You have to live life. Live life and… Love. There's someone out there for all of us. You just have to move on." She flashed me a comforting smile. _'Easy for you to say.'_

"I… I just can't." I could feel my voice crack, "I know that. Don't you think I want to move on? Don't you think I want the hurting to stop? I can't love anymore. I DON'T WANT TO LOVE!" I was crying. Yelling. Yelling angrily at my friend whose trying to comfort me. _'Calm down Mina.'_ I scolded myself. Dropping to my knees I began to let the emotions take over.

Rei sat next to me and held me, "Mina don't say that."

I bawled into her shoulder as she whispered soothing words into my ear, "Just let it out.." She embraced me giving me a soothing squeeze now and then. "Go ahead and cry Mina, It's okay." I sobbed a bit calmer. _'You're always there for me Rei…' _Rei was the pillar I could lean against during rough times. I knew she'd always be there.

I whimpered, "Why am I so unlovable Rei-chan?" _'I need someone to tell me why.'_

Rei answered instantly, "You're not unlovable Mina-chan. I love you…" she paused just a second before adding "and all of the others love you too. We all love you." _'But you and the others don't love me the way I want to be loved. The way I need to be loved.'_

"Why can't I find my knight, my prince? Everywhere I look, every guy I date, and I never find him. I might as well stop searching." I pull away composing myself. I wanted her arms to still comfort me, but I had to pull away. It was getting dark and the rest of the inner senshi would worry.

I stood and dusted myself off, "I'm sure your prince is somewhere around here waiting for you. That's why you just have to keep on searching for him. Who knows, prince charming could be right in front of you and you wouldn't see him because you've stopped looking for him." Rei began to comfort again and I stare at her for less than a moment before walking back towards her room.

I stay in the lead until Rei catches up. Something confuses me, _'Why did she say my prince could be somewhere around _**here **_waiting for me? She's keeping something from me…'_

We reached the door and I open it. _'Great. Now we have explaining to do.' _

"Where were you two?" Makoto asked curiously.

I looked at Rei and she looked back at me. When I didn't speak she understood that I didn't want them to know just yet, "Well, we… uh, had to…" Rei stuttered trying to find a quick answer under our friends analyzing stares.

I gathered a breath of air and said in one puff "We just saw this really cute guy and started talking to him and his friends and we kinda sorta lost track of time." _'Is that the best you can think of Aino?'_ They turned their gazes towards me, like a heat lamp on water.

After I said this they looked at Rei doubtfully, "Yeh. What Mina said."

I sighed. _'That wasn't very convincing.' _

She changed the subject, "Anyways, Its pretty late. Shouldn't you guys be getting home?"

I stared at Rei along with everyone else in the room "What?" She questioned.

'_She really forgot?'_

"I never thought **you**'d pull a Usagi Rei-chan." Makoto joked and we all laughed. _'I'm really starting to feel better now.'_

Usagi semi-pouts through snorts, "Mako-chan! That's mean."

"What!" Rei says oblivious to our plans. _'Sometimes you can be so adorable, Rei…' _Did I just think that?

Ami stopped giggling and reminded the miko, "Rei-chan do you not remember our arrangements to spend the night here?"

"Oh boy…. I did pull a Usagi." The raven-haired girl shook her head.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep. I updated more quickly then I'd intended. Now, my back is starting to hurt and I guess I'll continue this some other time. I really need to work on my other fic. Writers block is a killer. Chapter four soon to come and its gonna be a kick back chapter. Maybe a pillow fight or two. 


	4. Sleepover!

Enveloping Love- Chapter Four

**Sleepover!**

Okay. Here goes my fourth chapter. This was written and updated faster than I thought it would be, but hey, I have no life. Thank all the unlazy people that sent reviews. I'm happy for the support.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters.

Warning: This is a slight shojo-ai and it may become more in later chapters. I'm not sure yet.

Any ways, on goes the story.

* * *

It was quiet too quiet. I snuck around trying to find the perfect hiding spot. Aha! This is a perfect spot. I wonder if I can fit inside it…

I noiselessly scrunched into the enclosed space. I could hear light footsteps coming closer and closer. I hold my breath. The figure moves in. There's a small noise coming from the opposite side. My stalker turns toward it. I let out a small sigh and move back a bit more.

My back hits something. I twist around instantly and try to feel for what it is. Sticking my hands out in front of me I feel something warm. _'What could it be? It's so… soft?'_ Hands enclose around my wrist. _'A trap!'_

I open my mouth about to scream, but a hand lets go of my wrist and covers my mouth. _'What the hell?' _

"Shh…" the person whispers as my predator comes closer and closer. I can't see the figure in the dim light, but I can see my predator's shadow just outside my hiding spot. My hand is still warm. I jerk my hand back at my side, I'm sure my face was pure red by now. _'Oh. My. God. My hand was on he-'_

"I found you!" My stalker's voice came out of nowhere along with a light. She gave me a confused look. Two heads popped up behind her.

They also gave me a confused look, "What are you **both **doing in the closet?"

Jerking my head to look up at the figure still covering my mouth. I didn't think it was possible but I blushed a deeper shade of red. I look at Usagi, Ami and Mako who were

standing at the door confused. Then I look aback at Rei to see her wide-eyed in a slight shock.

" Ummmm…cuwuueeeooo." My voice comes out muffled due to the fact that her hand doesn't move from my mouth… til now.

"Oh… sorry Mina-chan." Rei jumps backwards her grip leaving me. Now its cold all I have on is a tank top and some shorts. _'I should be the one to say sorry. I grabbed….'_

Rei's blush was as beet red as mine. We stared just for a moment realization taking over, "Bwahahahaha!" our princess boomed at us. We broke our gazes and looked at Usagi.

"What's so funny!" Rei was steaming now.

Makoto teased, "You still haven't answered my question. Why were you both in the closet? You know we were playing hide 'n go seek not seven minutes in heaven, right?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" we said in unison looked back at each other. Then back at our friends with different excuses.

"IwastryingtohidfomUsa-chanandbumpedintoRei-chan!" I said truthfully.

At the same point and time Rei shot back at Mako, "What were you and Ami-chan doing behind the couch!" I was surprised by this and very interested at this bit of information.

"Well… we… I-Its not what you think…At least I wasn't pinning Ami-chan to a wall!"

Makoto shot back at Rei who blushed in embarrassment and fury.

By now both poor little me and poor little Ami were blushing, full of embarrassment as Usagi continued her fits of laughter. Rei ran after Makoto and Makoto ran from Rei. They ran around the room for a while before Rei eventually caught up with the senshi of thunder.

WAABOOM!

Rei hit Mako Square in the face with a pillow. Soon Makoto held her own pillow going after Rei. We giggled as they used their pillows as shields and swords.

WHACK! BAM! BAM!

"Ahhh!" The three of us scrambled to get a hold of our own pillows. "What was that for?" My face met another pillow. This time instead of Rei's deep red one it was Usagi's bright pink one.

She stood there laughing before the back of her head met a bubble blue pillow. Our ever so graceful princess tumbled to the floor and I came soon after. I looked up at Ami and she tittered innocently. I looked at the blonde sitting next to me and we smirked thinking the same as the other.

WHAM!

Two pillows met the sides of Ami's head. Before the odango blonde had a chance I pegged her with my trustworthy light orange pillow and ran off to get Rei and Makoto.

BOOM!

I knew I was down for the count. _'Ouch! That fast?' _I looked up playfully glaring at Makoto. She toward over me grinning, "Sweet revenge. Muahahaha!" she mocked evil laughter.

BOOM!

Moving before Makoto fell on me I saw Rei holding her pillow up triumphantly. "You all lose. I am the pillow fight QUEEN!" Rei stuck her tongue out at us.

As she taunted we crept closer with evil grins and showered her with pillows. After we decided we'd had enough we all collapsed on the floor no doubt exhausted.

After a moment of quiet I said slyly, " So… What **exactly **were you and Mako-chan doing behind the couch Ami-chan?" that comment earned me a smack in the face by three pillows. _'Three?'_

"Rei-chan! What did you hit me for?" I sat up questioning her.

Rei kept a 'you deserved it' face and crossed her arms saying, "That, Mina-chan. Was for being an ecchi in the closet."

'_Oh, no. I almost forgot about that.' _I held my blush and said, "You know you liked it."

'_Oh look… another pillow.' _I fell back on the floor laughing. "You know I was only joking Rei-chan."

I looked around at the others. Usagi was already snoring. Ami was blushing still from my comment. Makoto was sitting and staring between me and Rei, confused and still a bit angry.

"Oh Mamo-chan…" Usagi giggled and snored. At this, every one of us was laughing at the sleeping princess. Makoto got up to carry Usagi back to her sleeping bag and I sensed a hint of jealously coming from Ami.

-

Rei's POV

-

Makoto carried the sleeping odago-atama to a pink sleeping bag. I looked over at Ami who was watching. _'Is she jealous?' _I was about to outright laugh at my hypothesis, but I thought it better not to. I didn't want pillows flying at my head again and I was quite exhausted.

We were all sweaty and tired. _'Wow. Mina looks so good right now.' _I could feel my eyes gloss over staring at her. Mina's hair cascaded against her shimmering skin. Her chest heaving and a bit of sweat dripping down her brow. She stretched. Bare skin showed around her midriff. She yawned simple to most, but enough to make me shudder. I never take my eyes off her as she gets up and walks towards her sleeping bag. Just then Mina turns around and smiles. That devilish smile she gets right before she's about to-

WHAM!

'_That's tough love.' _A pillow hit me right in the face knocking me over. "What was that for!" I scream with fake anger though I actually do know what it was for. I held back my blush. _'Caught staring. Just great…' _

Mina doesn't say anything and lies down in her sleeping bag. Everyone soon follows and so do I.

* * *

Yep. I just wanted to put something up. A friend of a friend says I update too quickly. What do you think? I like updating fast. I thought it would be fun to make them have a sleepover and a pillow fight. Pillow fights rule… o -drools- Enough rambling. Yep. I rather be in the pillow fight though. No. Wait. I really actually like to watch it…. No. Be in it. Watch it. Be in it. Damn it! Oh, well. 


	5. Just Hold Me

Enveloping Love- Chapter Five

**.: Just Hold Me:.**

Hello. Please do not blame me if something bad happens in the story. I'm writing off the top of my head and I am slightly pissed. V-V

Disclaimer: I don't own this and I no longer own my soul. My heart was stolen then ripped to shreds and my body. Well, that never really belonged to me.

Warning: Shojo-ai. Hence, a love between two girls. If you're under 13 and your parental units find out that you read this well that's your fault not mine.

* * *

It's been a week now and still no one has found out. Well, almost no one. _'You told Rei remember…' _We sit inside our hangout, the crown arcade, drinking milkshakes. I couldn't eat my hamburger or finish my fries. I just sipped on my milkshake. I wasn't hungry. I hadn't been eating much. Or going out. This was the first time in a week I decided to go out. And even then it took Rei a lot of coaxing to get me to come to this little get together.

Today the outers decided they wanted to come along. I wonder why because they rarely do. Makoto challenged Haruka over and over again to the new F1 racing game. Makoto thinking she'd actually win against Haruka, the senshi of the wind. Haruka, easily beating the over confident Makoto.

Michiru and Setsuna sat across from Ami and me. The three others at my table chatted while I just sat smiling and pretending to listen. I couldn't listen. I could only think.

'_How could you turn out to be such an arrogant ass hole Hiroshi?' _My thoughts always circled around Hiroshi.

'_Rei has been very comforting. I feel safe when her arms are wrapped around me…' _Then my thoughts trail off to Rei.

'_I feel more secure around Rei than I ever did around Hiroshi…' _Soon I find myself weirdly comparing the two.

I decide to stop thinking and I notice Ami staring at Makoto over the top of her book. The outers notice too and comment knowingly, "Makoto-san is a very admirable opponent for Ruka-chan. Don't you think Ami-san?"

"Huh?" This woke Ami from her trance. "… I guess,. …w-what I mean to say is, um… yes?" she turned into a stuttering and furiously blushing zombie.

The outers were beaming by now. I smiled at Ami before diving back into my thoughts.

**Flashback**

_Rei had just confronted me about Hiroshi._

"_He did and now I don't want to ever fall in love again! He's the only man that really broke my heart and the only man that ever will!" I was screaming at her letting all the built up anger out._

_I could feel the miko before me wince at my comment. "Rei-chan?" _

"_I'm fine. Lets talk about this Mina-chan. Why did he do it?" Her smile was back and it never falters._

'_I wanted her to hold me again. Why? Did I just want someone to comfort me or did I want Rei in particular to comfort me. She's always calmed me. I cant remember a time she wasn't there for me.' _

_I told her the reason for my tears just like I've done before then. "H… he said that h-he didn't l-lo…love me any more." _

_She didn't say I told you so like others would have done, "I know it hurts. The person you love doesn't love you back, but you have to get over him. You have to live life. Live life and… Love. There's someone out there for all of us. You just have to move on." It sounded so true. Like she was also reassuring herself._

"_I… I just can't." Once again pained anger took over, "I know that. Don't you think I want to move on? Don't you think I want the hurting to stop? I can't love anymore. I DON'T WANT TO LOVE!" I cried yelling at Rei. She never got angry with me for being so pathetic and taking it out on her._

_I felt Rei put her consoling arms around me, "Mina don't say that." I felt so safe at that moment. _

_I wanted to cry and so I did. You held me in your arms, "Just let it out..." You were always there when I needed someone, "Go ahead and cry Mina, It's okay." _

**End Flashback**

I was listening to Michiru halfheartedly before my own name was slurred into the conversation.

"So, Minako-san How are things with Hiroshi-kun?" the graceful senshi of the sea asked.

I looked up to see an urging smile from Michiru, "Huh?" Setsuna gave me an all too knowing smile. Like she could see right through me.

"Oh. Things are… they're really, uh…" I was on the verge of tears. My mind told me to stop being so pathetic, but my heart said to just tell them just let it out just cry. I was listening to the part of me that was broken in half. My shattered heart.

They stared at me and my mouth went dry. My eyes were burning, beginning to gloss over. "I-I… me and… H-"

Someone tugged my arm pulling me out of the booth. "C'mon Minako-chan. I'll kick your butt at DDR!" I almost jumped but it didn't show because I was already standing.

"Oh. Okay…" It was Rei. She dragged me towards the game machine.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked.

'_No…' _"Yeh. I just want to go home now."

She flashed me a knowing concerned look, "I'll walk you home. Let me just tell the others we're leaving." She walked off to let the others know.

'_Why don't you just stay Rei? Just leave me alone and have fun. I'm too much of a burden to you…' _I wanted to walk away, but my legs wouldn't let me.

I felt weak. Like I couldn't move. I could barely hold myself up. My knees became weak. I was about to drop right there in front of everyone. _'Now I'll really have to explain.' _

Everything was going dark. I was getting dizzy. The room began to spin while getting darker and darker and darker. My head was pounding while my stomach ached. I put my hand to my head and groaned.

My vision was almost pitch black. I felt my legs give out. _'Great…' _Just as I thought this I sensed a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and I ask in less then a whisper, "Roshi?"

- Rei's POV-

I walked towards the others to tell them we were going to leave early.

"Hey odango. Me and Minako-chan are going to leave early." I walked up to the table where Mamoru and the Odango blonde were oogling each other.

She waved me off, "Okay. Rei-chan. Have fun. Bye."

"Uh huh." I said as I walked back over to Mina. _'She really is an airh-'_

I saw Mina clutching her stomach with one hand and slapping her forehead with the other. So as not to catch the others attention I took quick strides instead of running like I'd wanted to. _'God damn it Mina.' _

When I finally reached her I slid my arms around her waist and held her up. Before she blacked out whispered barely audibly, "Roshi?"

'_No Mina. It's Rei… Why do you do this to yourself?' _"Mina…" I whisper as I take her outside thinking fresh air will do her some good.

I propped her against the wall and patted her cheek lightly, "Mina? Hey… Mina…" she brought up her hand only to hit mine away. She seems disappointed as she pushes herself off of the wall. I know exactly why. _'I cant be him Mina.'_

"I'm fine Rei-chan." I guess she saw the hurt in my expression.

'_I can't shrug it off this time. I can't let her think what she's doing is okay. Because its not.' _"No. Mina. You're not okay! I've seen the way you haven't been eating and I know why you're always off daydreaming. I don't want to push you Mina, but you have to stop this."

I don't regret telling her what she needs to hear. Even when she begins to cry, "No Rei! I don't need to stop this. I'm fine okay! Fine. Just fine." _'Why are you pushing me away Mina?'_

-

Mina's POV

-

Next thing I know I'm outside leaning back against a wall. "Mina? Hey…. Mina..." A hand was patting my cheek. Reflexively I swat it away. Next, I push up off the wall disappointed it isn't Hiroshi. I finally look at the semi-hurt person watching me.

"I'm fine Rei-chan." I coax.

Rei's look changes from hurt to frustration and annoyance, "No. Mina. You're not okay! I've seen the way you haven't been eating and I know why you're always off daydreaming. I don't want to push you Mina, but you have to stop this."

I begin to cry again. This time not so silently, "No Rei! I don't need to stop this. I'm fine okay! Fine. Just fine." _'Just leave me alone Rei…'_

"Damn it Mina. I'm worried about you. You've been keeping almost everything in. Hiding from the others. Trying to hide from me. You do need to stop Mina. Soon, they'll see past this charade of yours." She sounded more worried than angry now.

I looked away. I couldn't meet her eyes. If I did I know she'd crack me. "They wont find out. They haven't even noticed."

"Oh yes they have Mina. They've been noticing. I…" Rei didn't go on.

"Really? You what?" I urged.

She answered, "They have. They've noticed you not eating and asked me about it. I told them you were on a diet. They saw you always daydreaming. I told they you were just going goo goo over Hiroshi. They believed it. Every lie that came out of my mouth they believed it. Why would they contradict me? I am supposed to be your best friend." Her jaw was clenched now and she was shaking slightly.

"Rei… I…" I couldn't help it I had to look up. I saw the swirl of emotions once again. I couldn't decipher the feelings in her gaze. There were too many. All pent up and pushed to the back of her mind. Wanting to be released, but holding back. "I'm sorry."

I could see it in her eyes. She pushed all emotions but care and concern into the far end of her brain. "Don't be Mina. Don't say you're sorry. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who should apologize Mina. I dint mean to yell at you. I just… I hate to see you this way." She took a few steps closer.

She hugged me. I loved the warmth the soothing comfort of her arms. _'I don't want to let go.' _This is what a simple hug between Rei and I was. It lingered a little bit longer than most hugs between two friends. Rei initiated it giving and I leaned in accepting. She was beginning to pull away. _'No... Don't let go Rei.' _I held her a bit tighter and she stopped pulling away. I placed my chin on her shoulder. I didn't care about the people passing us watching. I just wanted her to hold me. It was the only way I'd know everything was all right. The only way I'd feel safe.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeh yeh yeh. I know its pretty short. Six pages. Not very long at all, ne? I try to make the next one a tad longer. I'm going to work on the sixth chapter right now. Yep. Bye bye now. 


	6. Kiss?

Enveloping Love- Chapter Six

**Kiss?**

Hm…. This'll be good. Promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own this and I no longer own my soul. My heart was stolen then ripped to shreds and my body. Well, that never really belonged to me.

Warning: Shojo-ai. Hence, a love between two girls. If you're under 13 and your parents find out that you read this well that's your fault not mine.

* * *

"Mina-chan?" A voice came from behind Rei. We were still embracing each other. _'Please don't let it be who I think it is.' _I knew who the voice belonged to.

We heard a voice come from behind us and Mina tensed. _'Who is it?' _I didn't want to let go, but I was curious. I turned around. Just as I did I could feel the warm wonderful tingles Mina gave off disappear. My eyes met a pair of hazel ones and I glared.

"Huh? Oh. Hello Hiroshi-kun." Mina played it off like he was just an old friend she happened to meet on the street. I still glared.

He watched us curiously, "Uh. Hi. Who's your friend?" he sounded like a jealous ex. _'Pay back time.' _I latched onto Rei who just stared Hiroshi down irately.

"This is my gir…. Friend. Rei." _'What the hell?' _I was clueless as to what Mina was doing.

Hiroshi glared at Rei, "Oh. You found someone so quickly. You never told me you liked girls. I don't believe she's your girlfriend." He stated. _'Really?….'_

"Jealous are we?" Mina said to the obviously jealous Hiroshi. _'! Okay. Why'd she have to pull me into this.'_

"No. I'm the one that broke up with you remember?" He grinned proudly.

I scowled at him, "Then you have no reason to be jealous about Mina and I."

"I'm not jealous because you two aren't together!" he spat indignantly at Rei. _'I can't believe it. I guess he really was a bastard.' _

"We are together." I wrapped my arm around Mina's waist, feeling those heavenly tingles once again. _'I don't care if it's just pretend.' _

A slight shiver ran down my spine and I smirked at Rei's gesture. For some reason I felt very comfortable with Rei's arm around me.

"Then prove it. You kiss her." He glared at Rei before turning to me again.

'_Like I'm going to kiss my best friend. Just to prove something to that jack ass.' _"Hiroshi. You are being a total hent-"

I pressed my lips to Mina's sugary sweet pink ones. _'Her lips taste like strawberries.' _I felt her tense a little in surprise.

For a while I just let her kiss me. _'Rei's lips. So soft…' _I started to kiss her back. Something took over me and I let my tongue slip into her mouth. Roaming around her mouth and then brushing against her own tongue. I enjoyed it. My arms slipped around her neck and I pulled her in deepening the kiss. Rei's lips were so soft so welcoming. I couldn't think of anything else but kissing her. Her soothing arms wrapping around my waist made my nerves all burst. Tingles engulfed my body. I couldn't get enough.

'_I've only dreamed of this.' _This kiss became more passionate when she hooked her arms around my neck. I think about this happening every time I see her but always doubt it will. And now it is happening. _'But only to make Hiroshi jealous.' _This thought didn't make me stop shivering under her touch, but it did make me finally pull away. _'I can't let this get to me. It's only a game. It's not real. It's fake…'_

I felt Rei pull away. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I could feel myself pout just a little.

'_What did I just do?' _Now that my brain was functioning properly I questioned myself. _'It was just pretend. It didn't mean anything… for either of us.'_

"Happy?" Rei said tauntingly to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi glared at me and then at Mina, "Whatever." He said before walking away.

An awkward air hung above Rei and me. We didn't know what to say. _'She seemed to be so into the kiss. Did she feel what I felt? What exactly did I feel?'_

'_I kissed Mina. I kissed her. I kissed her. Yay!' _I restrained myself from jumping up and down. "Umm…" was the word that came out of my mouth. If you could call it a word.

"Lets go back inside the crown. I'm starving." I said to Rei. It was the only thing I could think to say. It would buy me some time so I wouldn't have to talk to Rei about what just happened. I also felt a little more cheerful. Okay, I felt a lot more cheerful.

"Okay." I said to the now beaming Minako. _'Is she happy because Hiroshi's jealous or is she happy because I kissed her?'_ I had no idea and I didn't want to figure out the answer because I had a feeling it was the first one. I felt like I was walking on cloud nine as Mina pulled me back into the arcade and sat me down at a booth. _'Now things are really complicated…'_

(((Author: I just have to put in a bit of Ami/ Mako goodness. )))

"Hey Ames. Could I talk to you for a sec?" I stood at the table where Ami sat with Michiru and Setsuna. The two outer senshi smiled at Ami and she began to blush.

'_Oh no. I'm blushing.' _I try to push the blush back as I look up at Makoto who is smiling down at me. "Uh, Okay Mako-chan." I tried to stand though her smile was making my knees give out.

We walked out of the double doors of the crown. Once outside I began to speak, "I wanted to-"

"Then prove it. You kiss her." We heard a familiar voice and turned towards the spot it was coming from.

Makoto and I saw Rei's arm around Mina and a very tempered looking Hiroshi frowning at them. The next thing we saw we'd expected but it still shocked us to actually see Mina and Rei kiss. I looked back at Makoto who was still watching Rei and Mina. I wanted to kiss her like Rei was kissing Mina. I wanted us to be caught up in the passion of a kiss instead of them. I wanted to be bold and daring like Makoto. But most of all I wanted what I couldn't obtain. I wanted the goddess that stood before me towering over me. _'Why am I being so indirect? Nothing will happen if I don't take action…'_

We watched Rei and Mina share a kiss and I let my gaze linger. _'I wonder what it feels like…' _I thought watching Mina pull Rei a bit closer. I had to avert my gaze. I turned my head slowly back to Ami. To my surprise her face was less than an inch from mine. It was my turn to take the initiative. If I kissed her things would change between us hopefully in a good way. If I didn't kiss her she's be all embarrassed around me. _'Why am I even thinking about not kissing her?' _The reason I asked to speak with her was to tell her how I felt…

Our lips finally met. I was only aiming for just an innocent simple kiss. Nothing too passionate. Nothing to intriguing. What came was a shock to me. Makoto's lips pressed into mine pushing me gently against the wall. Her voluptuous lips massaged my own inexperienced ones. I couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious this was the first time I've kissed a girl. This was actually my first kiss.

I could feel Ami's awkwardness. Her lips were so soft. Untouched. I knew this had to be her first kiss. I tried to make it as enjoyable as possible for her. I gently caressed the small of her back trying to put her at ease. What I didn't expect was for her to take over. _'Wow…'_

Makoto stroked my back reassuringly. Instinct took over. I pushed my lips much harder to hers eventually gaining access to the inviting cavernous heat. My tongue brushed against Makoto's. I stroked the back of her neck with the tips of my nails very lightly. Knowingly sending shivers down her spine. I wanted to stay that way forever, but I had to pull away.

Ami bit my lip gently as she pulled away leaving a pleasant lingering feeling. I grinned goofily sighing.

"… Wow." I was absolutely dumbfounded. The grin never left my face. _'Was that really Ami?'_

I blush and look away suddenly embarrassed, "We should get back inside."

(((Authors Note: Yep… I don't think that it was really good and I'm not going to make excuses. I couldn't think of anything to write. Moving on, time for Mina and Rei.)))

-

**-Similar Thoughts-**

((Mina/Rei. Guess who is who.))

12:00

Midnight.

I still can't stop thinking about it.

It… the kiss…

'_Did she really like it? Did it mean anything to her? Please let it have meant something to her.'_

_-_

12:00

After dusk and before dawn

The taste of her lips still linger. Taunting me.

Our first kiss.

'_Every time I close my eyes I see her lips… I have to stop thinking about it. It's not like she really enjoyed it…' _

-

Same thought. _'I can still taste her lips on mine…'_

* * *

Authors Note: Well I really would like to go on. Since I won't be sleeping anytime soon, but I can feel that damned writers block coming back. I guess I'll just see what tomorrow throws at me. If I get one of those idea after shock thingys I'll write it out. Yep.

For those of you who don't live in my mind and idea aftershock, as I call it, is when something happens throughout my day and leaves an aftershock of ideas. Clever? No? Okay. I am happy that I get to see my best friend. Long distance relationships kill. Seriously. Well, not really but… I should stop typing now. Bye. Next chapter promised by Friday. Though it'll probably be done before that. O.o


	7. Do I?

Enveloping Love- Chapter Seven

**Do I?**

I don't know what to write out for this. I have a very bad case of writers block. It sucks. Sorry I haven't updated soon. Yep. Well… Here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

Warning: Shojo-ai. Hence, a love between two girls. If you're under 13 and your parents find out that you read this well that's your fault not mine.

* * *

It's been exactly two minutes. Two minutes since I last looked up. What did I look up at? What else? Her. Her beauty tantalizes me more and more with every passing second. The long flowing blonde hair. Those sparkling clear blue eyes that make me forget every worry. But… nothing can compare to those lips. Her sweet pink lips. Tormentingly soft. Those lips, the only ones I yearn to touch with each and every essence of my being.

I can remember her lips on mine. Her tongue brushing against my own. The feelings that left my body tingling.

"Rei-chan? Yoo hoo Rei-chan?" A hand was waved in front of my face.

"Hmm…" I paid no attention until I noticed it was Mina. "Oh. Sorry. What?"

She smiled. My stomach fluttered. I smiled. "We should go meet the other's at the park now."

"Huh? Oh, yeh. I guess." I couldn't think straight. I thought I was stuck on her before. _'Whenever she smiles I turn to mush. Stop smiling. Keep cool.'_

I get up to a standing position and start to walk over to the door. "We should get going. Usagi-chan's been planning this since last weekend. We don't want to be later than her."

"Mhmm." Mina nodded and followed me out of the door and onto the streets of Tokyo.

'_Do you love her?' _I've been pining over this question ever since yesterday.

Flashback 

"Do you love her?" Usagi had come over unexpectedly.

I was confused by her question, yet I understood it. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb Rei-chan. Do you love her? Do you love Mina-chan?" Her tone became more serious.

There was no dancing around this, "Me and Mina-chan? You've got to be kidding Usagi-chan. Why would you think that?" but I did dance around it. I also gave a bit of an airy laugh at the topic.

"Rei-chan. I'm serious." She knew and she wasn't going to give up that easily.

Neither was I. "That's a first. You serious. Come on Usagi-chan."

"No. I am serious. Listen to me Rei-chan. Do you love her?" _'Why is she being so serious about this?'_

"…No," I pause and look away, "I-I don't know… maybe?"

End Flashback 

"Do I…." I whispered.

Obviously not low enough. Mina heard, "Do you what?"

I was snapped out of my revere, "What? Oh. Nothing."

"Mhmm." That was the second time she just said 'mhmm.'.

'_What's up with her?'_ "What's up with you? You've been all quiet ever since…" I trailed off.

She looked away. While I suppressed my blush Mina couldn't, "I just…"

"Hey Rei-chan! Mina-chan!" Usagi ran up to us beaming.

Before I could say anything Haruka walked up to us raising an inquisitive blonde eyebrow. "So. What took you guys so long? You made it here later than meatball head."

It was then I noticed something missing. I looked down at Mina who was blushing slightly as she let go of my arm. _'They think…!' _"Hey! It's not what you guys think! We just lost track of time!"

"Oh really?" Haruka started but was cut off by Michiru, thankfully.

Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm, "Ruka." And without another word they walked away.

"Oh look there's Ami-chan and Mako-chan." With that Mina ran off towards the tall brunette and the short genius.

"Hey Ami-chan. Mako-chan. Whatcha guys doin?" I sat across from the two.

Ami looked away from her book to answer, "Just catching up on a reading assignment." She returned to her book.

"I made some sandwiches and cookies. Do you want some?" Makoto asked grinning.

I look at the plate in her hands, "Of course!" I accept the plate being offered to me.

While I munch on the delicious cookies Makoto begins to ask me questions, "So, Mina-chan. What's new?"

"Nothing really. You?" And so begins the small talk.

Usagi jumps unexpectedly into our conversation, "Come on you guys. We're going to play football. I've never played football!"

"I'm up for it." Makoto says leaping to a standing position.

Ami just stares at her book trying to go unnoticed. "All right. You," Makoto grabs the book from Ami. "Are going to play too."

"But Mako-chan-" Ami begins trying to get the book back from Makoto.

Makoto interrupts, "No 'buts' Ames. You are going to play football with us." Makoto hands the book to me. "Here." She runs off to meet the others with Ami in tow.

"Mina-chan? Are you going to play?" Usagi questions.

'_There is no way I'm gonna play American football.' _"No. I think I'll sit this one out."

"Come on Mina-chan it'll be fun." She starts to pull me in the direction of the others.

I say while reluctantly being dragged, "There's no way out of this is there."

"Nope." We reach the others.

For a couple minutes we listen to Haruka and Mamoru explain how to play American football. I've played it only once or twice before and I'm really not very good at it. It's kind of like rugby. I figure if I stay away from the ball then I'm safe. Haruka finishes explaining and we begin to choose teams. Setsuna ChibiUsa and Hotaru decide they'd rather wait on the sidelines and be cheerleaders. I try to follow but get stopped by Haruka.

The team captains turn out to be Mamoru and Haruka. Big surprise.

Haruka takes first pick and chooses Makoto.

Mamoru chooses Rei and Usagi blows up at this muttering about how Mamoru was supposed to pick her because she's his girlfriend.

Next Haruka chooses me. Kind of a surprise since Michiru is her one and only.

The choosing of teams goes on and on until the last person is chosen.

On Mamoru's team there's Rei, Michiru and Ami. Something Usagi isn't too happy about.

On Haruka's team there's Makoto, Usagi and Me. Something I'm pretty satisfied with. I've got the two most competitive people on my team. What can go wrong?

"How'd I get stuck on the team with all the blondes?" Makoto quips.

Usagi answers, "Because you're a pineapple Mako-chan"

Haruka raises an eyebrow curiously, "Why do you say that?"

Makoto looks a little irritated and confused, "Yeh. Why do you say that?"

"Because. Mako-chan is brown on the outside and blonde on the inside." Usagi answers proudly.

"Isn't the inside of a pineapple yellow?" I ask not looking away from the raven-haired miko standing a little over ten feet away. Her hair is now in a high ponytail and a few hairs stray landing over and eye and swirling lightly in the wind. Violet eyes are focused on what play they're setting up.

I'm so enthralled by the miko I barely catch Haruka's words, "Mina-chan you're gonna go long and Mako-chan's gonna pitch the ball to you. After that you go for the touch down."

"What?" The break away from our huddle. "Wait." It's too late they're already beginning to put the play in motion. _'Oh. God. This is great.'_

I run as far down as I can and Mako does hand the ball off to me. _'Where's the stupid goal anyways!' _I notice I have no idea where I'm going and I have just stopped in the middle of the field.

I take a glance around. Michiru seems to be distracting Haruka. Usagi surprisingly has Mamoru in a headlock. Makoto and Ami are nowhere in sight. And Rei… _'Where is Re-'_

I'm pinned to the ground with an oof from the impact of someone tackling me. The ball is still in my arms. I open my eyes to see my attacker.

"Rei-chan! That hurt! Get off!" I pout. _'Please don't get off.'_

Rei smirks and my heart races before burning up and turning to mush. "Only if you…"

"If I what?" I ask very curiously.

She slowly leans closer and closer until we're only inches apart. "Only if you… give me the ball."

I squeeze the ball tighter to my chest as she makes a move to take it. "No way. I was just about to make a goal." _'Damn it.' _I was slightly disappointed. _'Why does she have to tease me like that?'_

'_Why did I just do that?' _I caught myself before I did something to freak her out. _'This is too tempting. But I cant help myself.'_

We struggle with the ball for a while before Mina finds her way out of my grip. She gets up and starts to run. I chase her before I notice she's going in the wrong direction. _'This is going to be a long game.'_

After a while we finally stop playing. It was a tie. Haruka Makoto and Mamoru really aren't too happy with stopping at a tie but I was tired as hell and so was everyone else.

I claim a spot under the shade of a tree. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a while._ 'She's my best friend. I can't keep doing this. Maybe we just need a little space…'_

"Are you okay Rei-chan?" I open my eyes slowly to see Mina standing right in front of me bending over slightly with her hands on her knees.

For a moment I admire the goddess. The way the rays of the sun play on her hair making her glow. Baby blue eyes set in worry and curiosity. Her shirt hanging a little lower than usual, showing a bit of cleavage. "I'm fine Mina-chan. Just a little tired. I think I should get back to the shrine now."

"Oh…" Her look of disappointment made me want to stay.

I reluctantly stood up from my cool spot under the tree. _'I have to stop thinking about her. _"I'll see you around Mina-chan." I picked up my discarded jacket and walked off.

'_I hope this is the right thing to do…' _I really did hope it was. I couldn't bear to be around her knowing I could never have her. She could never be mine and the kiss we shared meant nothing at all… on her part. It just hurt.

I wandered around quite pointlessly until I found myself at the bottom of the shrine steps. Making my way up the steps I stopped halfway suddenly tired. I sat there, hands gripping my face. Sliding my hands down slowly they finally resting them beneath my chin.

'_It won't hurt to just stay away for a little while. It's no big deal.' _I sighed. Getting up I slowly made my way up to my room.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. Not exactly what I'd expected to write but it's still okay. I think. Maybe it was pointless though maybe not. I'm starting a new fic. Actually, two new stories because I really do get easily distracted and very easily bored. I think I'm going to end this soon. Maybe not. I dunno.

I'll end it when I feel I should. Though, some people weren't happy with the way I ended Hidden Attempts. I really am sorry. I just had to do it. Call it permanent writers block.


	8. Avoidence

Enveloping Love- Chapter Eight

**Avoidance**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

Warning: Slight shojo-ai

Hiya Peeps. Here's the next chappy.

* * *

"I've got a lot to do Mina-chan. Would you mind…" Rei said uncomfortably.

'_This is the fifth time this week.' _"Sure. Are you gonna meet us at the movies?"

"No. Not this time. I have extra work here at the shrine." She averted her gaze looking away from me and gathering up her stuff.

'_Damn it Rei.' _I was getting a little irritated. It's been a little over a week since the incident with Hiroshi. Ever since that day at the park she's been avoiding me. Always making up excuses to get out of the plans the group made. When I stay late after the study sessions she asks me to leave. Like now.

I move to stand behind her without her noticing, "Why are you avoiding me?" I ask bluntly.

"Huh?" I can see her shoulders tense. "I'm not."

"Yes Rei you are." I talk to her back. _'Why wont you look at me?'_

A few minutes pass in silence. "Mina-chan. I'm not avoiding you. I just have a lot of stuff to do."

"That's bullshit." I say coldly and I can feel her wince. She still doesn't turn to face me. "You can't even look at me."

She whirls around looking into my eyes for just a split second before looking away.

I can feel a sore lump forming within my throat. "This is about the… the kiss. Isn't it?" I spoke evenly. It was an uncomfortable topic.

No Answer.

I continued, "I'm sorry. For what ever I did. I didn't mean to. I-"

I was cut off by Rei shushing me by pressing a finger to my lips. My heart pounded from the sudden warmth of her touch.

She dropped her hand to her side, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I just needed a little space to think about things"

"I still think we need to talk about what happened that day." I blush in remembrance.

Rei turned and began to stuff her manga's in the bookshelf. "It meant nothing. I was just helping you out with Hiroshi. That's all. We just wanted to screw around with the bastards head right?"

Her words hurt. _'It meant nothing.' _She was right. It didn't mean anything. It was just a charade, a game. _'What did I expect?' _"…Yeh. It meant nothing. I never said thanks for helping. Well, Thanks."

There were a few moments of silence. Awkward silence. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away. Her words were starting to hurt more and more with every passing second. _'It was just a kiss. Why does hurt?' _Why did it hurt? Rei is my best friend. Why did I feel pain over a kiss that had meant nothing?

"I'd better go now." I say turning and gathering my things quickly before leaving. Why did I feel so angry? Was I angry with Rei? Because she said it meant nothing? _'Did it mean anything? No. It meant nothing.' _She said it herself.

"Good bye Rei." I said a little to coldly. I strode towards the door and walked away. No turning back…

'_Damn it!' _I stop in my tracks. Standing at the very top of the shrine steps I look down.

'_Why am I so pissed off about this? I shouldn't be. Rei is my closest friend. The shoulder I cry on… but who do I turn to when she's the one that causes this pain? What's wrong with me?'_

_

* * *

_  
"Good bye Rei." I wince. She sounds so cruel. 

'_It's for the best.' _The whole time I avoided her I thought about how to confront her or if I should even tell her how I feel. After thinking it through for the billionth time today. I chose to let her go.

I hear my door slam. _'She doesn't need me to complicate things.' _Something lands on my hand. It's warm and wet. Then another comes. I'm crying.

'_I did the right thing.' _I think ruefully to myself. If I did the right thing. Then why does it feel so wrong?

My grip tightens on the manga in my hand. More tears come. I want to scream, but I cant. I wont. I clench my teeth. I hurl the manga across the room. It hits a wall.

'_Stop it. Just stop.' _Angrily I wipe the tears from my face. _'It was the right thing.'_

'_If it was the right thing to do, why do I need to reassure myself?'_

_

* * *

_  
"Mina! Dinner's Ready!" My mother yells from the bottom of the stairs. 

'_Dinner? Already? How long have I been sitting here?' _I look over to the clock on my nightstand.

6:03

'_That long huh?' _Right now I'd be out with three of my best friends pretending to be happy trying to forget but failing all the while. But I'm not doing that am I. After calling Usagi and canceling I now sit cross-legged on my bed clutching a pillow to my chest. Lost in the spaces of my mind, thinking. What have I been thinking of? What else? Who else? Her. Damn it.

'_Rei…' _That has to be the trillionth time her name has popped into my head. _'Why does it hurt?' _For the millionth time since I've left the shrine I've asked myself that very question.

I've been thinking about the events over the past few months. The events that led to this very moment. Right now. The events that led to me sulking on my bed in the dark.

Hiroshi breaking up with me, the event that had started all of this confusing mess. It hurt, but I got over it. It hurts more now than it did then and I know it's not because of him.

Rei confronting me about why I'd been acting so spacey.

Rei holding me when I'd finally told her about Hiroshi. Her soothing arms wrapped around me comforting me embracing me. Her voice full of concern and reassurance as she rocked me back and forth calming my sobs.

The time I hid in the closet unknown to Rei's presence.

Rei watching me after the pillow fight. Now thinking back to it. Was it want I saw in her eyes? Did she want me?

Rei doing her best to cover for me. Doing her best to cheer me up even if I didn't want to be cheered up.

Rei kissing me… I had to smile at the remembrance of the last event. The kiss. At first it was surprising then it became soft passionate and finally just warm. I can still feel the tingles when I think about it. The softness the warmth the adrenaline of knowing there was definitely something more to it. Something I could quite grasp.

The week after the kiss things started happening. Things I shouldn't have enjoyed but did. Like the fact that our hands touched a little more than often. I found myself latching onto Rei's arm more than usual. When we hugged it lingered longer than a hug between friends should.

Suddenly things changed. After that day at the picnic she started to slip away slowly. Avoiding my gaze. Avoiding the group. Avoiding me. The level of avoidance just grew until the only times we saw her were on the way to school and at the now rare study sessions.

'_Why do I care so much?' _This was what I really needed, wanted to now. Why did I care so much?

_'Rei has been there for me whenever I needed her. Whenever I couldn't deal with something on my own. She has always been there. As my best friend. Why wasn't she here now? Because of me.'_

I vaguely hear the soft and graceful footsteps of my mother making her way up to my room.Hurriedly I tuck myself underneath the covers on my bed before I hear the soft click of my bedroom door and my mother's voice along with it. "Mina. Dinner is…"

A minute later I can feel a hand brush softly against me face. Then in less then an instant its gone and what's left is the soft click of my closing door as my mother makes her exit.

_'What would she think? What would she say if I told her that I'm in love with a girl?'_

I sat up abruptly. Suddenly wide-eyed. _'I'm in love with a girl? With Rei!'_

_'Oh god! I…am…in love…with … Rei!'_

_

* * *

_  
It was quiet. A deafening silence filled the air. All of a sudden a small giggle escaped a petite blue haired woman. 

"What?" I ask a bit surprised by her giggling. I look down at the woman beneath me.

She answered through a small giggle. "You're tickling me."

"Oh." I can feel my cheeks go warm. I begin to shuffle around making her more comfortable.

"Better?" I ask.

She nods before looking away, "Maybe we should stop."

"Why?" I question. After all this was her idea.

"Well…" She begins before shaking the thought off.

I urge her to continue, "Well what? If you want to stop we can stop."

"No. I don't want to stop its just…" she pauses to take a breath before continuing meekly, "This isn't exactly a satisfactory position for the both of us."

I try to expel the agitation from my voice, after all she was right. This wasn't a satisfactory position. "This is my first time doing this. Maybe if I move over a bit…" I move a little to my left. It doesn't help. I try moving to my right. Okay. It's better than before but not by much.

The blue haired woman inquires curiously, "Really? This is your first time?"

"Of course. You think I do this a lot?" I say in a bit of an accusatory tone.

She stutters, "N-no. Well, not exactly. Yo-"

"Maybe we should try not to have a conversation while doing this. It's supposed to be fun isn't it?" I cut her off in mid sentence and smile.

She nods and I catch her gaze. One moment I'm staring into her eyes and the next her lips are pressed to mine in a kiss. And seconds later a loud thud interrupts us.

"Owie! I'm sooo gonna get you Shingo!" Came Usagi's voice. Soon after there was a laugh. "Arrrggg! Come here you little squirt!"

We look up to our princess who is now shaking a fist and throwing a shoe at a quickly receding figure.

"It's about time. How long does it take to get a soda anyway Usa-chan." I ask.

The blonde blushes on the realization that she left her two friends for a soda a very long time ago. "Well… I went to get a soda but I got hungry and made a sandwich but I was still hungry so I got some other snacks and well I kinda lost track of time. And then I came up here and Shigo tripped me with his skate board and I had to get him back."

The two women sweat dropped.

"Anyways," said the odango blonde, "Let's finish our game of Twister!"

The blonde picked up a small square shaped board and spun the arrow.

"Okay Mako-chan! Right hand Green!"

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think Ami and Makoto were doing? Huh? Hahaha. Okay. I didn't know how to end it, but all in all it came out okay. Right? I think it did. I have to go pick up the disk for my other Mina and Rei fic, Angel's Cross. Yeh. I kinda left some things unexplained but things will be clearer in the fourth chapter. Yay! Peace out homie Gizeez! 

P.S. If you have no idea what Twister is um… that's too bad. Its fun how I always find ways to make them play these little games. .


	9. Lover's Tryst

Enveloping Love- Chapter Nine

**Lovers Tryst**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Shojo-ai.

Hi. Right now my eye stings really bad. And I'm sick. But I'm extremely bored so I'd rather type than sit around and do nothing. Hehe. Poor Mina and Rei. I'm supposed to be pushing them together but I keep pulling them apart. It's so fun.

* * *

'_I'm in love with her? Her? A girl?' _

Now I'm at school sitting at my desk scribbling absently on a notebook while I pretend to listen to the teacher. I try to figure out how long I've felt this way. How long did I feel this way? Since last night? Since the kiss? Before that? I had no clue and it was scaring me.

I need to talk to someone about this. I need someone to help me figure this out. _'No. I can do this by myself. I'm a big girl now.'_

"Minako-chan. Minako-chan?" I snap out of my thoughts and look up to see Ami.

I rub my eyes faking tiredness and answer, "I'm fine Ami-chan. Just a little tired."

"The bell just rang." She looks at me skeptically.

I can tell why. I'm usually the first on out of my seat after we're dismissed, but that was only because I wanted to get to our meeting spot before Rei did. I sigh. Then I remember that Ami is still standing there. I put on my cheerfully smiling mask and gather my things quickly. Next I grab Ami and zoom out the door.

"Mina-chan. Slow down." Ami protest but I pretend not to hear her.

We finally make it to our meeting spot and everyone's already there waiting, including Usagi. Today we have a study session.

"Why are you two so late? Odango-atama made it here five minutes later than usual and she was still here before you two." Rei starts the war of words between her and Usagi.

Usagi turns to Rei fist balled at her sides. "Rei! Don't call me that!"

Makoto is standing there with her arms crossed glaring at something like she's about to pounce on it. I follow her gaze and…

"Eep! I'm so sorry Mako-chan!" I practically throw Ami at her.

When I look up at them Ami is blushing madly and Makoto is trying to suppress a blush of her own. _'Oops. They haven't told us yet.' _Like it's all that hard to notice.

Rei interrupts our little awkward silence, "Are you three gonna stand there all day?" she's already across the street with Usagi.

I run for it and catch up to them. Ami and Makoto soon follow. Most of the walk to the shrine is quiet. That is until Usagi starts up a conversation.

"Do ya guys wanna go to the mall tomorrow? I haven't been there in forever." She tries to break our silence.

I'm the only one to answer, "Me neither. We can go shopping and boy scouting too!" I look to the others for support getting none. _'Or maybe not.'_

_

* * *

_  
It's the next day and Mina somehow managed to get us to come to the mall. Well, Usagi got us to come along. It took little pouting and whining before we caved in. None of us could ever say no to our princess. 

We went shopping and boy scouting as suggested. Lately my mind has been far from the thought of boys. Sure I see a cute boy here and there and I join Mina's ooo's and ahh's, but I could really care less.

"Oh my god Rei. There's a really really cute guy staring at you." Mina suddenly whispers into my ear. Her warm breath blows the stray hairs over my ear around, sending a pleasant tickling sensation down the side of my neck.

I turn to look at the supposed really really cute guy but Mina stops me by tugging on my elbow. I'm complete mush. How could I have avoided her for so long? "Don't look. Act normal."

'_Normal? She wants me to act normal when she's turning me into a pile of mush?'_

I do my best to act normal. I play along and sip on my soda. Reaching for a French fry I find my plate empty. There's an innocently whistling Usagi sitting across from me. I begin to glare but let it slide. I wasn't all that hungry anyways. I take another sip of my soda. Someone taps my shoulder and I look up. There's a guy smiling accompanied by two other guys. They look a little old to be in high school.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi?" I answer. _'Be nice Hino.'_

"I'm Kai Mitzuki and these are my friends," Kai gestures to a clean cut red head, "Ryu Juno and Satoshi Ito." He then gestures towards a dark blue haired boy with unkempt hair.

"We were wondering if we might join you." The red head nods.

I'm about to turn them down when Mina stops me, "Sure. Take a sea-"

"I have to go meet Mamo-chan. I'll see you guys later." Usagi smiles mischievously before running off.

Mina smiles sweetly turning to the three boys, "I'm Mina. This is Rei," she points to me and I refuse to respond.

Mina continues, "That's Ami," she gestures towards our blue haired friend who in turn smiles meekly, "And that's Makoto." Makoto seems to be glaring at the guy named Satoshi who I think I saw wink at Ami.

"As I was saying take a seat." The sweet smile seems to brighten when the redhead called Ryu smiles back taking a seat beside her.

Kai takes Usagi's former seat directly across from me after Satoshi sits next to Ami. Greatly to Makoto's distaste. She's glaring daggers at the clueless guy.

"So what school do you guys go to?" Mina starts.

Ryu flashes her a smile, "Actually, we attend Tokyo University."

This catches Ami's attention, "Really? I've been wonde-"

"Yeh. The parties are great." Satoshi rudely interrupts.

Kai shushes his friend, "I think Ami-san was trying to say something."

Satoshi brushes him off or just doesn't hear him at all and begins to rant on, "Speaking of parties there's this one I'm having next weekend. You guys could come if you want."

I ignore whatever the blue haired boy says and listen in on Mina's conversation. "Really. College. Wow." Mina says awed.

"You girls go to Tokyo U? I've never seen you around before." Kai asks making unwanted small talk.

"Oh. I go to a private school. We're all still in high school." I reply drifting away from Mina's conversation.

Kai was cute. I had to admit it. Dark brown hair and clear silverish blue eyes. He was polite unlike his blue haired friend. Still, there was something… off about him.

Satoshi almost scoffs, "No way. You're all still in high school?"

"I agree with Satoshi-chan. You girls do look much older." Ryu compliments.

Mina giggles, "You're so sweet."

Inwardly I growl. _'I swear she's doing that on purpose.' _

"Hey guys. Who are you're friends?" A guy with light blonde hair and a multi pierced ear reaches our table.

Kai looks up at his blonde friend, "Hey Hikari-chan. This is Rei-san, Mina-san, Ami-san and Makoto-san." He nods to us each in turn. I notice Mina is too enthralled in whatever Ryu is saying to notice the newcomer.

"Mind if I join you?" he looks a me and so does Kai.

Inside I growl. _'If any more of them come I swear someone's gonna pay…'_

"Be my guest." I chirp.

Hikari takes a seat across from Makoto who looks like she's gonna blow. I think she's about to punch Satoshi's lights out. I wonder why she hasn't yet.

Mina giggles yet again, "You're so funny Ryu-kun."

"Call me Ryu-chan. You have beautiful eyes Mina-san." Ryu coos.

Mina giggles again, "Why thank you Ryu-chan. You can call me Mina-chan you know."

I look over to my friend and the red haired boy. They look like a lovey dovey couple having a staring contest. _'Arrgg! 'You have beautiful eyes Mina-chan' what the hell! That is so lame. And she just keeps giggling. Okay someone's goin down.'_

_

* * *

_  
_'This guy is starting to piss me off. Can't he tell that Ami's not interested. He's not even letting her get one word in. So he likes a bunch of rock bands. Who cares?'_

"Hi I'm Hikari." _'Another one? Where the hell did this guy come from?'_

"Makoto." I say briefly before turning back to Ami and whatever his name is.

The Hikari guy tries to start a conversation, "So… What's your favorite color?"

I stare at him for a second. _'That… was pathetic.' _"Excuse me."

I turn back to Ami, "Can I talk to you for a second Ames?"

She turns to me smiling in relief, "Okay. Excuse me Satoshi-kun."

Before he can say anything I pull Ami quickly towards the bathroom.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She says jumping into my arms.

I smile down at her, "No problem. I just thought you could use some help."

She smirks back and I can see the mischievous glint reflecting in those sapphire orbs of hers. "You know, I really don't want to go back out there and listen to Mr. Ito talk about how labels suppress us into conformity."

I take the hint and lean in closer, "And I really don't think my favorite color is a good conversation starter."

Our lips meet and I begin to kiss her softly. After what seems to be just seconds she pulls away and starts to push me into a stall. The space is really cramped but once she gets this way there's no stopping her. She plops me down on the toilet with a leg on each side of me. She leans in kissing me hungrily.

The force of her tongue against my teeth forces me to let her gain entry. Our tongues dance against one another as I slip my hand underneath her shirt. She moans into my mouth and slowly pulls away. Fumbling with the buttons on my shirt she leans back in.

BOOM!

I jump slightly startled. I look up at Ami who's wide-eyed in shock. The hunger and mischief that once occupied the blue depths of her eyes slowly fading. Reflexively, I bring my legs up from the ground. Right now the main thing on my mind is not getting caught.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Its Rei's voice and she sounds pissed.

"What ever I want. Why do you even care." I can see their shoes on the other side of the stall we're in. I hold my breath. Mina is starting to walk away.

Rei's shoes follow after her. They both stop and Mina's shoes turn to face Rei's.

"What in the world is your problem Rei!" Mina screams.

There's a pause, "There's just something weird about them. Mina I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Your just jealous." Mina says simply, cruelly.

"Of what!" Rei's voice begins to rise.

Another long pause. "Nothing."

Just then I notice the stall isn't locked and so does Ami.

* * *

"Nothing." I turn to walk away. 

Rei grabs my arm for the second time. "Mina. Stop."

"Why?" I stop not bothering to face her until I get a reason.

I feel her arm drop. _'So that's how it's going to be Rei?'_

"Mina. Just don't go back out there." Rei pleads.

I feel my legs head for the exit. My hand reaches for the knob and I open the door. Again my legs walk away. Once the door behind me closes with an eerie echoing click a lump starts to form deep within my throat. I instantly regret walking away. Rei was being a complete ass. I'm old enough to take care of myself.

'_She's jealous.' _

Of what?

'_I don't know.' _

She doesn't love you like you do her. She can't be jealous of nothing.

'_Are you so sure?'_

Yes. She could never feel the same way and you know that.

_'She cant feel what I feel if I never tell her. And I'm not planning on telling her anything.'_

That's right Mina. If you don't say anything you can never get hurt.

_'I'm not saying anything so why does it hurt right now?'_

_

* * *

_  
The door closes and my view of Mina's back is gone. 

"It's for the best." I reassure myself meekly.

I can feel my voice crack, "Damn it."

"Why can't I tell her? Why am I so weak?" I ask myself angrily. A tear rolls down my cheek. I wont allow another to follow. I don't.

"Why am I so afraid?" I grit my teeth wiping the tear away.

Standing there for a moment I try to collect myself. I punch the nearest stall door trying to rid myself of as much anger as I can.

_'Shit!'_

I blink. Once. Twice. Several times. Right in front of me is Makoto with her shirt half unbuttoned. There's a pink shade of lip stick, definitely not hers, trailing from her lips to her chest. And sitting right on top of her is a wide-eyed Ami Mizuno. Her hair disheveled and a strap of her baby blue tank hanging off of her shoulder. Funny. She's wearing the same shade of lipstick that's all over Makoto.

'_Great. I thought the dreams about Mina were bad enough. This'll give me nose bleeds for the next week.'_

"How the hell did you guys get in here? And what the hell are you doing? Never mind that last one. I think I know what you're doing." By now all three of us were blushing way more than ten shades of red. They were of course blushing in full on embarrassment. And me? Well, part of it was embarrassment but mostly I was still fuming. They had heard everything I said. Everything!

Ami suddenly jumps off of Makoto and Makoto stands up just as quickly as Ami. They both begin to make themselves more presentable.

_'I can understand Mako doing something like this but Ami? Wow.'_

"Umm… If those guys are hiding something maybe we shouldn't leave Mina alone with them for too long." Makoto suggest trying to take the subject off of the earlier conversation and their little lovers tryst.

"You have a point," I pause as they sigh in relief, "but..." they jerk their heads back up, "anything that happened in this room is only to be discussed between the three of us."

They nod vigorously and I add, "Ami you should really fix your lipstick."

"There's nothing wrong with my lipstick." She replies looking into the mirror.

I can't help but grin. "No, there's nothing wrong with it on you but it's all over Makoto. We don't want people to get the wrong idea."

* * *

Author's Note: I was hoping to get two more reviews before I put this out but I cant help myself. I just have to add the next chapter. I'd like to thank people for the reviews. It was a little difficult reading with one eye but I did it. Yep. I lost my damn glasses. I hate to admit it but they do help me read at times. I should stop reading fan fiction for hours on end but its hard not too. This stuff is addictive. . Bye Bye now. 


	10. Taking the Blame

Enveloping Love- Chapter Ten

**Taking the Blame**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I just want to screw around with the characters love lives.

Warning: Shojo-ai some other stuff. Very little violence.

I think this chapter might be a little off. Uh huh. I think this is complete and utter crap. Mindless senseless droning. But I guess I need something to move things along. I'm not sure I like it very much. I really need to move things along though. This would've been out on Monday but you see I've been a very busy girl. I shouldn't even be up typing this right now. I'm supposed to be asleep but there's this nagging voice at the back of my mind telling me to type this up. And my body is complete mush. So very tired. Argg… Well on with it.

* * *

((Mina's POV))

I don't know why I'm still with Ryu. I think I've made Rei jealous enough. But… I don't know. I know I should tell her. Still, I don't.

_'What help would it do anyways? Arrggg…'_

"This is so confusing." I mutter gritting my teeth.

Looking back into the mirror I prepare to add on some make up. My fingers brush lightly against my lips. I remember when Ryu kissed me just the other day. I hadn't felt anything. No spark. No warmth. It was truly nothing.

Opposed to the kiss between Rei and I. I definitely felt something. Something indescribable but something great nonetheless. There was a spark. It pulled me in. There was an absolute warmth. It made me forget about everything wrong with my life. It made me feel as if I were… whole.

'_It was something.' _I know Rei has to be wrong. It wasn't nothing. If it were nothing I wouldn't think too much of it.

I kissed him back though. There I was kissing the guy just wishing he were Rei instead. I really can't help that I do these things. The way she'd acted when I told the others I was going out with Ryu was satisfying. It's just that I love how Rei gets so… irritated about my new relationship.

_'She's so hot when she's angry. The way she gets all red and makes that face. And the violet fire that glows within her narrowed eyes… God! What am I thinking! Rei looks delicious all of the time…'_

My goofy smile fades, "… Delicious?"

'Nononono! Bad thoughts outta my head… Now!' 

To banish all thoughts of chocolate syrup from my mind I slap my forehead. A little too hard.

"Ow ow ow ow." I rub my poor forehead.

My mother calls from downstairs. "Minako! Your date is here!"

Before going downstairs I adjust my bow. Looking one last time in the mirror I have to smirk. Rei has to go crazy over this. I'll get her. Nothing she says.

_'Muahahhaa! That's enough for today. Time to test it out.'_

Pulling my skirt down a bit and putting on my sweetest smile I descend the stairs confidently. Ryu is waiting at the bottom. My mother was nowhere in site.

"Hey." I say casually making the red haired boy look up.

He stood their mouth agape, practically drooling. This was a good sign. My smile grew wider yet I still rolled my eyes. Reflex I guess. Of course Ryu didn't notice due to the fact his eyes were too fixated on my chest. If my wardrobe had this effect on Rei this was definitely going to be fun.

When he realized exactly what he was doing he picked his jaw off of the floor and attempted to speak. "Er… you look, um… great."

I smile back at his as he lends me an arm. I take it. "You do too."

A few minutes later I found myself driving through a familiar neighborhood. We were supposed to show up at a party.

"So…" Ryu attempts to break our silence.

Looking away from the window I prepare for idly chitchat. "So?"

"Kai-chan is going to be at the party with your friend. Rei-san right?" He turns a corner and I look out of the window again.

I nod. "Yep. She told me."

I remember yesterday. How Rei told me Kai had asked her out and she'd said yes. Oh how hard it was to feign joy. And now. I'm dressed just for her. Maybe tonight we'll stop playing this stupid game of cat and mouse.

I was so enthralled in my thoughts I didn't notice the car had stopped and Ryu opened the door. Jerking from my thoughts I get out of the car.

Walking closer to a pale yellow two-story house I can hear the faint sound of music. Once at the door I spot Rei.

'_Wow.' _The only word my brain could generate at the first site of her.

Earlier thoughts I had banished started to resurface. _'Mm… chocolate syrup… on Rei… must have… now…' _If I could get my body to function properly I would have slapped myself or at least looked away.

She wore a deep red halter-top showing a bit of cleavage and setting off those lips of hers. I especially noticed how the article clung to her slim curvy form. A black mini skirt stuck to her hips. It let to two long lightly bronzed legs. Taking in the site of her once more my eyes made their way up from those gorgeously tanned legs to her luscious cherry lips where my gaze lingered. Shaped perfectly like rose pedals the corners of her lips were upturned in a light smirk. A playful smirk. Almost teasing. I resisted the urge to lick my own lips. If it weren't for the lip-gloss I'm sure they would have been dry.

Somehow I manage to meet her striking violet tinted eyes with my own. It was only a brief moment before she looked away. There was a glimpse of something. Something vague. I tried to read it but the emotions were all pushed back so quickly I couldn't.

"Should we go in now?" I was thankful for Kai's words slapping me right out of my revere.

Once the door opened a rhythmic techno beat reached my ears. It was dimly lit and the air was perfumed with various colognes, sweat and alcohol.

There was a horde of people scrunched in what would have been the living room, I guessed. Some were dancing, some talking and others making their way quickly up the staircase.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Ryu offers raising his voice over the loud music.

I nod. "Sure."

"Would you like something as well Rei-chan?" Kai questions and accepts Rei's silent nod.

After the two boys disappear from sight I turn to find Rei just inches in front of me. I had no idea she was standing so close. I can feel the heat radiating off of her body. I can smell her perfume.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I think we should leave Mina-chan." She whispers despite the loud music. I can hear every word she says. To me she's the only one really there.

I pull away from the sensation gripping me and focus on the music. "Oh lighten up Rei-chan. It's a party. Have some fun!" Barely hearing my voice over the new pulsing beat I walk towards the dancing horde of people. I feel my hips begin to sway and my body smoothly moving to the beat.

"Mina-chan." Rei sternly calls after me. It's too late though. I'm already lost in the music.

I dance alone. Bending and letting a hand roam occasionally against my body. A pair of arms slip around my waist. Hands landing flat on the front of my thighs. I suppress a gasp at the sudden contact. I don't resist one bit as the arms pull me in a little closer. Wanting to be closer still I let myself lean into the person behind me. Hands caress the sides of my arms and the curve of my body. I stop myself from moaning at the feel of warm breath tickling against my ear and then my neck. My shoulder. How could something as simple as the heat of a breath on bare skin cause so many tingles? How could it make me feel so found yet so completely lost?

The music is coming to its eventual end. Again the assault of warm breath reaches my ear. I have to at least sigh. I think Rei heard me sigh. "Mina…" I can hear that teasing smirk in her voice. "I think we should leave now."

I pull away from Rei defiantly. Turning around to face her I lean in whispering huskily into her ear, "No way. I'm having way too much fun."

The music stops and before a new beat picks up I make my way out of the crowd. As I emerged from the sea of tangled limbs I spot Ryu and Kai walking back into the hallway with drinks in their hands. I eye the cups delightedly. Alas, something to heal my super parched throat.

It's hot I'm sweating and dying of thirst. I take the drink offered to me and gulp it down quickly. When the strong and slightly minty taste of alcohol finally reaches my brain I pull the cup away. Looking into it I see the amber colored liquid. The cup is now half empty. Or is it half full? Either way I take a sip.

I look over at Rei who is now beside me. She takes a sip. I note the way her head tilts back slightly, exposing her neck. The way her cherry lips part taking the edge of the cup to her mouth. It's enough to drive me mad. I look away and take another sip of the burning liquid. And another. And another. Until my cup is empty.

Soon I have another cup in my hand. It's finished in a few minutes so I get another and another. I think I should really stop at four but I cant help it. The way the taste stings, how strong it smells. But most of all the way it dulls the pain.

I realize I'm pulling Rei back onto the dance floor. I feel like nothing can stop me. I feel free and the pain is gone. I'm aware that I'm laughing but I'm not so sure it's me anymore. The room is spinning. I see my hand coming towards my face but I can't feel it. I'm numb.

Someone's talking. I think its Rei. I can see her eyes looking into mine. And then she's gone. Arms are wrapped around my waist. Almost possessively.

The blurred silhouettes of people passing by catch my attention. I desperately try to call out to them. I can't. Everything dims. There's a small light but it's gone soon. Why do I feel so weak when just minutes ago I felt so strong?

* * *

((Rei's POV)) 

After Mina suddenly leaves me on the dance floor I push my way past many grabby people. They seem to be extremely fond of my ass. Glaring I find my way by Mina's side. I notice the plastic cup in her hand as she brings it to her lips to take a sip. I see her cringe at the taste.

'_It doesn't smell like alcohol in her for nothing.' _I think. Also taking note of the various other odors in the air.

There's a cup being shoved into my own hands. I'm not big on underage drinking. They're watching me so I bring the plastic to my mouth cautiously. I pretend to take a sip. From the corner of my eye I can see Mina practically breathing in the stuff.

I try to send her a warning glance but she isn't paying attention at all. She gets another drink and another and another. Five to be exact. She seems to be drunk off her ass by now. All of a sudden she pulls me onto the dance floor. I'm not really fond of being near the grabby people again.

Out of nowhere she stops dancing and slaps her forehead. She makes a groaning noise that I barely catch. I ask her if she's all right but that damn Ryu cuts me off. I have no idea how fast they got there. Next thing I know Mina and Ryu are gone and Kai is pulling me to the center of the crowd.

"Let go." I seethe. He seems to either not be paying attention to what I just said or not hearing me over the music. I tug on my arm and he grips it tighter.

He stops to turn and glare at me. _'What the hell?' _"Let go of me now." I yell over the music. Catching a few peoples attention.

"Will you keep it down." He commands.

I yank my wrist free and glare at him. "Stay the hell away from me." I turn on my heel and start to dash off but he grabs my wrist once again.

I stop mid step and stand they're not turning for a while. When he loosens his grip just a little I turn full force and punch his lights out. He falls to the floor and some people in the crowd are laughing and cheering. I push my way past them.

'_Where could they have gone off too?' _I look out the window seeing that bastard's car still there and start running up the stairs. Once at the top I look down to see Kai still knocked out.

"Damn it Mina." I mutter under my breath. Turning to my left I spot a door and dash towards it. Opening it I find it empty.

I move to the door directly across from it and find a couple right in the middle of ripping each other's clothes off. I mummer an apology and shut the door. I move for the next door. If there in one of these rooms it has to be this one. It's the only one left. My hand reaches the doorknob and its locked. They have to be in there.

I have no idea what in the hell to do so I knock.

No answer.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!' _I pull out my cell phone and dial a number as fast as my fingers can.

I bang on the door again. "Occupied!" A voice comes from the other side. Sure enough it's that bastard. What else can I do? I could ram the door down….

The ringing on my phone is cut off.

Rei: Haruka!

Haruka: Rei? It's midnigh-

Rei: I'm at a party. Not too far from your place. It's on Locus. The only yellow house. Lots of cars. Don't ask just get here as fast as you can.

Haruka: I'll be there in five minutes.

Hanging up the phone with one hand I bang repeatedly on the door with the other. There's a loud shuffling sound I can barely hear over the music. Heavy footsteps follow.

As the door creaks open slowly there's a voice from behind it. "What the hell? Occupied. Don't you know what the hell that mean-"

My fist connects with his jaw making him stubble backwards a bit. After my shoe hits the side of his face he falls to the floor and I rush past him.

"Mina!" I pat her cheek lightly. The only response I get is a small groan. I lift her up from the bed. "What did that bastard do to you?"

She responds weakly, "Rei?"

"It's okay. Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." I make my way out of the door and into the hallway. Mina's a little heavier than I'd expected.

When I'm half way down the hall someone stands in my ways. Towering over me very threateningly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The person sneers.

I look up into the flaming silver eyes of Kai. _'Damn it.' _I know I can't fight him off unless I drop Mina and what if that bastard regains consciousness?

"Leaving." A familiar tenor voice says from behind Kai.

He turns away from me to face a sandy haired blonde. "Whoever the hell you are stay out of this. It's none of your business."

"Step aside." The blonde states calmly.

Kai replies irritant, "I said fuck off."

I vein pops on the blonde's head and she charges forward. Kai tries to defend himself but the blonde is too fast. With a quick but forceful jab to the stomach he's down.

"Let's go." Haruka says patiently motioning for me to follow and so I do. She sounds so calm and serious. It's different from her usual straightforward and cocky attitude.

I safely lye Mina down in the back seat of Haruka's yellow corvette and we drive off. Her head is on my lap and I watch her. She looks so peaceful. And then she begins to twitch and shuffle around. Not at all peacefully. I stroke my fingers through her hair.

"To your place?" Haruka ask with her eyes on the road. I know she wont pry. And I'm thankful for that.

I nod but remember she can't see the gesture. "Yes. Thank you Haruka-san."

"No problem." She dismisses it. Some of her earlier seriousness is disappearing.

* * *

((Mina's POV)) 

"Shh…" the voice tries to soothe me. Feigning sincerity. It only frightens me more.

I can barely feel hands roaming over my body. Touching me all over. Rough hands. I suddenly feel dirty. I try to move but I cant. I want to move. Someone's is holding me down.

'_What's happening!' _I want to scream but I can't find my voice. It's disappeared. I think I know what's happening. But I don't want it to be true. Pushing myself into the corner of my mind I curl up into a tight ball.

Lips press hard against my neck. And then move to my mouth with a bruising force I can feel dent my soul. A tongue forces my lips open probing the inside of my mouth. I feel like I might choke. I want it to stop but it wont. No matter how much I want it to end it doesn't.

A hand makes it's way up my shirt. It's coarse and sends cold and unpleasant shivers down my spine. How can I feel all this and still feel numb? Why can't I be numb? I don't want to feel this.

_'Make it stop. Make it stop! Please!'_ I scream in the corner of my mind rocking back and forth.

I try to shut it out. It won't stop. "It's okay. Don't worry." I can hear her. She's here. I can feel her here.

"Shh…" It begins again and she's gone.

_ 'No! Come back! Please! Don't leave me.'_ I call to her. _'Rei!'_

_

* * *

_  
((Rei's POV)) 

"Stop… No…" Mina mutters incoherently as she shuffles around.

I haven't taken my eyes off her since Haruka dropped us off. It was easy convincing Mina's mother to let her sleep over. _'Should I have taken her to the hospital?'_

I don't know. I have no idea what to do. So I just watch her. I notice how every hour or so she starts to mumble and curl up into a ball rocking herself back and forth.

She starts to whimper and kick around. I hurriedly pry myself off of the uncomfortable chair and make my way over to her. Taking her hand in mine I whisper as gently as possible, "It's okay Mina. I'm right here."

After she calms down I begin to idly stroke her hair. She shuffles again and I squeeze her hand comfortingly.

"I should have told you Mina." I remove my hand from her hair and begin to caress her cheek. "If I wasn't such a coward maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I sigh running a finger over her lips. They're so soft just like that day. If we didn't push what happened aside what would've happened? No. She tried to talk about it. I pushed it aside.

"I was so scared. So selfish. Did I even think of you? Did I know I was hurting you?" I can feel my voice start to crack. _'I really need some air.'_

"Rei…" I freeze. My finger is still on her lips. I pull away slowly.

I relax and let the breath I've been holding out after her breathing evens. She's asleep again. I slip out of the room and wander around aimlessly.

'_I knew those guys were bad news.' _I think angrily. _'They'll both pay.'_

I stop and hurl my already sore fist into the closest solid object. I savored the satisfying crunch as my fist meet a tree trunk. Pulling my hand away slowly I watch a small line of blood appear. I smile as the red liquid trickles down over my knuckles a droplet falling to the ground. I couldn't feel the sting. I could only see the blood.

The smile on my face changes from insane to regretful. "I thought it was for the best. I thought it would protect you. It only ended up hurting you. I hurt the one person I claim to love more than anything."

'_Do you love her?' _A question from my princess. A question to myself.That one question. Those four haunting words. The one word I fear. Love. It's plagued me for so long. Do I love her? I ask myself every time I see her or hear her or even just think of her. I know what the answer will be. Every time I ask. I already know.

"I love her. With all my heart. Everything I am is hers." I answer the echoing voice in my head.

"Rei?" I now realize something warm on my shoulder. I tense. The warmth leaves.

'_No. God. Please no. Not like this.'_

I turn as slowly as I possibly can. Dreading the obvious result.

_'Let it be in my head. I can't do this. Not right now. I cant face her without…'_

I stare into the worried blue eyes of Minako. The look in her eyes. It makes me sad. She's worried about me. I don't want her to worry. Especially not about me.

Before I can get a word out she speaks again. "You're bleeding."

She gently pulls my hand into her own. She rips her eyes away from mine and seems to be studying my hand. I don't say a thing. Not one word. I'm incapable of speech.

_'Did she hear me?'_

"Come on. We need to clean it. Don't want it getting infected." She turns away pulling me.

I don't budge and she doesn't turn to face me. My face is still set in shock but I manage to force out words. "How long were you…"

"I…" she pauses, "I followed you out here."

'_She knows. Like this though. I didn't want her to find out like this.' _My eyes go wide. I imagine they're the size of plates. I can now feel the throbbing sear of the cut along my knuckles. The cold blood flowing freely from my open wound. The constricting of my impossibly dry throat. First thing that comes to mind is to pull my hand away I guess because that's exactly what I do.

There are a few moments of complete and utter silence. All of a sudden she whirls around with such intensity that I have to take a step back. Her eyes shine with the promise of tears. With the eerie effect of the moon it makes her seem tortured. So dejected and tired.

"It's not your fault Rei." Her voice is steady and strong contradicting the look in her eyes.

My own voice betrays my indifferent mask. Breaking it bit by bit with an unusual shrill tone. "Yes it i-"

Mina cuts me off. Strong as ever. "No Rei its not. Don't take the blame for what happened. It's my fault. You warned me. I ignored it. I should've listened."

"Mina…" tears start their trek down her cheeks.

Subconsciously moving closer I pull her into a tight embrace. Inside I want to cry. Outside I let that mask rebuild. I know I have to stay strong. For us both. I run my unharmed hand through her hair as my shoulder becomes damp. I held her much like the other day almost a month ago as her body shook with sobs.

"Shhh…" Pushing her away slightly I look into her eyes. I wipe away a single tear with my thumb.

Mina stares right back at me. "I thought that if I tried hard enough to ignore it. I would go away and everything would be back to the way it was. I thought the hurting would stop."

The look of pure hurt in her eyes makes me want to break down right there. I wanted to cry for all I was worth. Which at this point didn't feel like much. I wanted to find the source of her pain and extinguish it. I know what the source is. It's me. I'd do anything to make her smile just a little.

"Mina… I- I'm sorry." My apology isn't worth shit and I know it because I can still see that pain. It's not going away. It's growing. Why do I keep making it worse?

"Rei-"

I couldn't stand the silent hurt anymore. "No Mina. I am sorry. For hurting you. For what happened at the party. For kissing you. For wanting to hold you. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to cause you pain. Everything except for loving you. I'll never be sorry for loving you. I love you Mina. And it kills me to see you this wa- mmf."

I was silenced by Mina's lips against my own. Her lips pressed roughly against mine. Soon her lips were massaging mine delicately. Waiting for a response. Before my brain could comprehend my lips began to move against hers. With arms slipping around my neck she pulled me closer. Flicking her tongue against my bottom lip she gained entrance to my mouth. Our bodies pressed against on another and I held her tighter still. I picked up the smell of roses and chocolate only Mina gave off. I savored the sweet strawberry taste of her lip-gloss. The warmth of her body on mine. The way she causes an arousing sting of pain on my bottom lip by nibbling lightly on it. Her tongue making me forget I even have lips.

I wanted her so badly. I want her. My hands slide slowly down through her silky blonde hair. I stop at her waist and proceed to slide my hands beneath her shirt. My fingers caress soft skin delicately. Hands continued their path over nicely toned abs and roamed further still.

Mina gasps. Her lips pull away from mine. Her breathing is hitched and her eyes wide in shock and excitement. My hand remains over her right breast. I can feel her chest heaving and the fast drumming of her heart.

The warmth on my hand faded. Mina ran to the nearest bush and started to puke her brains out. I ran to her side rubbing her back as she expelled the remnants of her last meal. Once done she wiped the fouls smelling vile from her lips. I helped her back towards my room and into the bathroom.

After bringing her a pair of pajamas I made sure she was all right. "Mina? Think you can get changed?"

She nodded and began to strip off her clothes. I stood watching for a while before I realized what I was doing and retreated back to my bedroom.

I flopped onto my bed exhausted. The soft mattress soothed my achingly tired bones. Bringing a hand to rest beneath my head I let my eyelids drift shut.

_'She said it wasn't my fault. I cant help but feel that it was.'_

My mind buzzed with unanswered questions.

_'When we wake up. Where will we stand? What if she hadn't followed me earlier? Would things be better off if she didn't know how I felt? No. She needed to know. '_

I can feel the slight dip of the mattress beside me under Mina's weight. I'm aware of the arm draped over my stomach and the hand stroking my cheek. Shortly after I drift off to sleep in Mina's arms.

* * *

Author's Note: God damn it. It's five in the morning and I supposedly have to wake up in two hours. I'm a fucking insomniac. Grr… I'm being irritable and that's really not a good thing. I'm ending it soon. Possibly in the next chapter. Don't expect anything graphic though. This is only rated PG-13. Longest chapter I have ever written. A whole 12 pages. Yep. Tired. Now. Sleep. 


	11. Circles

Enveloping Love- Chapter Eleven

**Circles**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Shojo- ai

Aww… such nice reviews. :) I luv ya all. Hehe. I do agree. I need more sleep. I don't like to keep things unfinished even though if I'd love to put off certain things. I'm sure we all would though. This is long enough. Hehe. Here goes the last chapter….

((Rei's POV))

1:48 PM

I can see the little red digits on my alarm clock. Reaching out next to me I feel cold sheets. She's been gone for quite a while.

'_Was it a dream? Just a dream? A horrible wonderful dream?' _

Part of me wishes all of last nights events didn't happen. Though, another part wishes everything did happen. And more.

Shaking my head and rubbing out the last remnants of sleep from my eyes I head for the shower.

'_I really should talk to her.'_

Its now that I notice something on my dresser. A note? I hastily open the folded piece of paper.

_Rei,_

_Follow the trail._

_-Mina-_

'_Follow the trail?' _

That's all it says. 'Follow the trail'. Not where she is.

'_Where is she?'_

_-Ring-_

_-Ring-_

Rei: Hello? Is Mina-chan there?

Mrs. Aino: She's not here at the moment. May I take a message?

Rei: Uh… No. Thank you. Bye.

_-Click-_

This is all too frustrating. Maybe a shower will help clear some thoughts.

I open the cabinet in search of a towel. There's one left. I reach for it and pull it out. Something falls from it. I look at the fallen item and find another note and a flower. I pick them up and open the note.

_Rei,_

_The Crown at 2:30._

_-Mina-_

That helped. I'm being sarcastic. Well, at least were getting somewhere. I stare at the flower in my other hand for a moment. It's a white lilac. I know it's meaning, loves first emotions. I breathe in its pungent scent. A smile crosses my lips.

It's two thirty sharp and Mina is nowhere to be seen. Sitting at the counter I order a milkshake.

"Hey, Matoki? Have you seen Mina-chan around?" I ask the handsome blonde.

He hands me my drink shaking his head, "Nope. Haven't seen her in a while."

"Thanks anyways." I take a sip of my chocolate milkshake.

There's a tap on my shoulder. I turn around hoping its Mina. It's not.

"Expecting someone else?"

I answer as calmly as possible, "Actually yes. You haven't seen Mina-chan around have you?"

Haruka answers, "Now now. Don't get so upset."

'_Oh. She definitely knows something.'_

"I'm not upset. I just asked you a simple question." _'Keep calm. Keep calm…'_

There's a cocky grin on her face. I swear she just loves to torture me. "Then to answer your question, yes I have seen Minako-san today."

"Well then, would you mind telling me where she is exactly." I glare at the teal-eyed woman who has taken a seat next to me.

"I cant." She answers simply, "Hey Matoki! Get me a strawberry milkshake will ya!"

'_Cant control…' _"What do you mean you cant! You said you saw her today! Where is she!"

"I dunno." She says unfazed by my yelling.

At this point I want to choke her but I cant really get anything out of her if she's dead. "Well? What did she say when you saw her?"

"That you'd go crazy for one thing and that she'd kill me very slowly if I told you where she was. Oh yeah, she wanted me to give you a message. Thanks." She said the last part to Matoki as he handed her a milkshake.

"If you don't talk I assure you, you're dead. And it'll be very painful very slow and way worse than anything Mina-chan would do." I threaten the smirking blonde.

She takes a sip of her milkshake completely ignoring my threat. "I'm not so sure about that. She is Sailor Venus and I wouldn't want to be on the bad end of her love me chain. Though, It is kinda kinky don't you think so?"

'_Mina… chains… Sailor Venus…love me chain…' _"Um hm…"

"And she is the leader of the inner senshi. I imagine she is pretty aggressive…"

'… _aggressive… the way she kissed me…' _"Hm…"

"That uniform. We all have basically the same kind but hers is just wow. I mean the way the white leotard sticks to her body and the way that impossibly short fuku rises when she jumps…"

'_Sailor fuku… love me chain… kissing Mina… so soft…' _It was getting really hot. My milkshake seemed to be melting in my grip.

'_Hold on a second…' _"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" The blonde asks innocently.

I growl in annoyance, "You were doing that on purpose!"

She takes a sip of her milkshake, "Doing what?"

"Arg! What did she say!" _'I really don't need this right now.'_

"Told me to give you these." She took a note and a flower out of her jacket.

I grab them right away and practically rip open the note in hopes that it will tell me where she is. No such luck.

_Rei,_

_Fitness Center 4:00._

_Mina_

I study the flower. It's a tulip. I wonder if every flower will be different. If everyone of them might represent love.

"You better get going ya know. It's like 3:40." Haruka states half heartedly before walking out of the door.

I'm here. The fitness center. But which floor to wait on. I can't wait on all of them.

'_Why couldn't she have been more specific?'_

I rake my fingers through my hair in frustration. I swear. I'll strangle that girl. God knows I love her but she can be so flaky. It makes you just want to… but then she does that face. She's so cute. Especially when she blushes. But then she gets that weird grin like she'll pounce on you. And you're hoping she does.

"Why so happy?"

"What?" I spin around to face…

"Mamoru?" I say in disbelief.

He smiles, "The one and only."

"Did Mina-chan send you?" _'I cant believe she'd send him. Oh god. This is embarrassing. An ex involved in my love life…'_

The smile turns into a look of confusion, "Uh… no. Why would she?"

'Phew…' 

"But Setsuna-san did tell me to hand this off to you. She was in a hurry." He pulls out yet another note and a flower from behind his back. It's not the usual rose either.

He hands me the my items. "Uh… Thanks. You haven't seen Mina-chan anywhere have you?"

"Hey! What are you doing with my Mamo-chan! And why are you giving Rei-chan flowers!" Usagi pops out of seemingly nowhere making me jump out of my skin.

"Usako? We weren't doing anything. Setsu-"

Usagi interrupts him mid-sentence, "Don't lie Mamo-chan! I just saw you!"

"Usagi-chan! We weren't-"

"This is my Mamo-chan! Mine!" She clings to Mamoru and begins to spill forth a river of tears.

"Usako you're over reacting calm down." The tall dark haired man tries to soothe our future queen.

'_Oh… I've had enough of this!' _"God damn it Usagi! I'm not trying to steal your Mamo-chan. I'm just looking for Mina-chan!"

"You're lying!" She's still crying. Okay crying doesn't even describe what she's doing. More like a wolf with a splinter in its paw howling at the moon for all its worth.

'_Great we're attracting a crowd.'_

"Usa…ko… you're… strag… ling…. me!" Mamoru tries to break free of Usagi's sleeper hold. Unsuccessfully. I think he's about to pass out. He's turning a bit red.

"You're making a scene Odango-Atama! I'm here to find Mina-chan not Mamo-chan! Get that through your thick odango head!" I yell losing my temper. It seems to work. At least she's stopped crying.

She blinks a few times before answering me, "Mina-chan? Isn't she at the shrine?"

"Help…" Mamoru seems to be turning a really dark shade of blue.

"Oh no! Mamo-chan! I'm so sorry!" She fusses over her boyfriend and soul mate. I'd like to note she still hasn't let go of him.

She can be so dense at times, "Usagi-chan. If you really want to help Mamoru-chan…"

She nods her head. Urging me to go on. She doesn't even notice that vice like grip she has on him. Scary.

"Let him go." I say sternly, promptly whacking her over the head with my trusty fan.

'Ahh… all better now…' 

"Ow! You're so mean Rei-chan!" Usagi whines rubbing the back of her head.

Mamoru gasp for air inching slowly away from Usagi. He breaks off into a run. Without saying thank you I might add.

"Where did you say Mina-chan was?" I question the blonde odango headed woman.

She blinks looking around a few times for Mamoru. Soon she gives up and answers my question, "I saw her at the shrine."

"This morning?" I ask irritantly.

She shakes her head, "No."

"What?" that's a surprise, "When did you see her?"

"Before I came here." Usagi states simply.

My eye is beginning to twitch, "And that was when?"

"I just told you. Before I came here."

'_Calm down, don't want to choke Usagi. You want to find Mina… yes… find Mina…' _"I mean Usagi-chan, what time."

"Oh… I dunno."

'_This is getting nowhere.' _

Smiling I take in the scent of the third flower. Its a I quickly open up the note.

_Rei,_

_Ice Cream Parlor. Now._

_-Mina-_

"Ooo… I want some ice cream." She's looking over my shoulder isn't she? I just know she is.

I turn around to glare at her, "I am not taking you to the ice cream parlor."

"Ooo! Double hot fudge, extra whip cream, strawberries, and bananas, triple napoleon ice cream scoop with nuts! Thank you Rei-chan!" Usagi then begins to dig into her massive ice cream bowl.

"No problem." I sneer blowing a piece of stray hair from my eyes.

Why is Usagi here? Well… after saying no a million times she did 'the face'. That usually doesn't effect me much but then she has to go and do 'the pout'. I tried my best not to give in but then she does 'the baby voice' and I just had to give in. No on and I mean no one can stand all three of those combined. Not even Queen Beryl.

"So, you're looking for Mina-chan." She's done with her ice cream already.

I stare at the empty bowl. She never ceases to amaze me. "What?"

"You're looking for Mina-chan right?" She asks again.

"Yeh." I reply not bothering to elaborate.

Usagi grins almost scheming. Then says in a singsong voice, "I know where she is."

"You do?"

"Yep."

Author's Note:

Really sorry for all those who were waiting. This isn't exactly the end I've promised but… heh I'm stuck. In a ditch. A very very big ass ditch and it'll take me a while to get out. Can anyone throw me a shovel?

I do have an idea but a very vague one and I'll admit I'm a bit more focused on my other story. Heh. I shouldn't have posted a new one. Stupid me. Oh well.

Again very sorry. Ima go now because I feel like I'm ranting. Okay. C ya!


	12. Vanilla and Roses

Enveloping Love- Chapter Twelve

**Vanilla and Roses **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Femmslashyness. Hehe.

* * *

"Well are you just gonna sit there Odango-Atama! Or are you gonna tell me!" Patience isn't virtue.

Usagi's smile seems to widen, "Hehe. That anxious huh? Not so easy Rei-chan."

"Either you tell me right now Usagi-chan. Or I'll skin you alive!" I threaten.

It's not working. "I don't think you will. If I tell you where she is you have to… be my personal slave for a week!"

'_Oh god. Why cant this just be easy?' _"Fine." I begrudgingly agree.

"That means you'll have to clean my gym socks. And carry me to school. And cook me lunch everyday. And do my homework. And…." She trails off, naming off all the things I have to do for her as her slave.

I just nod waiting for her rant to end. It eventually stops though in mid sentence somewhat abruptly.

"You'd really do all that just to find her huh?"

I answer warily. This entire running around in circles thing is getting to me. "That's not all I'd do. Being your slave is at the bottom of my list. I'd kill for her. And right now, you'd be on the top of that list."

The blonde pouts but then looks thoughtful, "I'll tell you. But first you have to… buy me another ice cream."

I do as the blonde says and wait patiently. Soon enough she's inhaled the gigantic bowl and is licking off the melted ice cream. A little too enthusiastically. Oh my god… she isn't. She is. The blonde moves to take a bite out of the plate.

"Uh… Usagi-chan. that's a bowl." I warn. _'She cant be that thick…'_

Too late. She takes a big chomp out of the thing. Effectively there's a loud crunch and I'm not sure if it's from the bowl or her teeth. "Owie!"

'_She can be.' _I laugh at my inside joke. "I told you it was a plate."

After a few minutes of me laughing and Usagi silently pouting she speaks, "She's at the shrine."

I scream at the top of my voice, "What! You mean she was right there the whole time!"

_'So it wasn't just my mind playing tricks on my when I heard giggling while I was in the shower… Oh I'll get her for this…'_

As soon as the raven-haired woman entered the room, her room, the scent of vanilla and roses hit her. Very hard. The lovely fragrance the mixture made lulled her. It was inviting. Delicious. And somehow expectant.

"Mina-chan. I know you around here somewhere. Usagi-chan ratted you out." She called out into the seemingly empty room.

No answer came.

As soon as the lavender-eyed priestess closed the door the lulling fragrance became stronger and the amount of light dimmed. She noted the few red and beige candles around the darkened room.

"Come on Mina. This is getting tiring." Her voice was not as strong or authorative as it was when she first walked in. She felt a bit tired. The day was wearing her out and at that moment her bed looked especially nice. She soon found herself sprawled across the comforting fluffiness of her futon. Her cheek rested on her folded arms, as she lay front forward.

She sighed exasperatedly. She would lie down. That's all. She wouldn't fall asleep. No. She would just rest her eyes a bit. Yes, that was it. Eyelids consumed amethyst eyes.

There was a soft giggle. Rei looked up groggily, lavender eyes meeting childish azure pools. She yawned. That damned fragrance was just to soothing. She could see Mina through half lidded eyes. "Mina-chan? You were here the whole time?"

The blonde nodded slowly. Her pretty face set in an admiring smile. "Do you have any idea how incredibly cute you look right now."

Rei, in her sleepy state, could not build up the usual protest against the blonde's comment. Instead she smiled, "Not as cute as you."

The dark haired woman then proceeded to prop herself up before Mina's hands gently stopped her movements, easing her back down into her former position. "You should relax Rei. I'm sure you're exhausted from running around in circles all day. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"Well that was mostly your fault." She retorted, obliging and laying back down to await her surprise.

Soon soft hands were lifting her shirt over her head. The exotic woman closed her eyes without protest. Then the same hands moved to her back, undoing the clasp on her red bra. At this point, thoughts none too decent for the ears of children clouded in her mind.

Was this what she wanted?

A finger trailed lazily along her now bare back. Down once, then up and then down again. Rei shivered. The finger stopped and soon began to trace circles along the small of her back. It set the dark haired woman's skin on fire. Skin touching skin. She briefly wondered how that small of a touch could make her feel so alive.

Mina stopped the sloppy tracing of circles and Rei groaned in protest. She wanted to fell the blonde's caress again. She groaned again when she felt Mina's hands on her shoulders, kneading the tense muscles. The lavender-eyed woman sighed when she felt Mina's hands move to massage her lower back.

"Does this," Mina breathed sliding her palms slowly up Rei's back. Her hot breath on Rei's ear making the raven-haired woman moan, "feel good?"

Her flesh seemed to be heating up at an alarming speed. Hotter than the warm temperature of the sweet smelling room. The feather light touch of the other woman's breath still against her ear felt like a million prickling needles. The blonde woman's hands on her back felt like a jolt of electricity with each smooth ministration they made.

Soft lips pressed lightly to her check sending tingles up and down her spine. Did she want this? Very much so. The lips moved to her ear and pulled away. Warm breath cascaded against the exotic woman's ear yet again. And when she hears Mina's voice again it seems further away than the obvious closeness of the blonde. The hands on her back seem to vanish. The lulling scent still there but not as strong. The tired ache in her body retuning.

"I'm such a coward Rei. I'm not as strong as you. I don't know if I'd ever be able to tell you this face to face when you're awake. I don't think I even have enough courage to tell you now."

A hand began to caress her cheek gently. It stopped. Mina sighed. "What am I so afraid of? You can't even hear me right now."

"It doesn't make what I'm about to say any less frightening." The blonde's voice was becoming clearer.

Mina's voice was barely a whisper and Rei's brain seemed to start working. It was all a dream. The whole running in damned circles thing was a dream. And she was in her bed next to Mina and Mina was trying to tell her something.

"Do I? Why does Usagi's voice keep replaying in my mind? She knows the answer already. But I'm still confused… and scared. Would it make me a coward for not having the courage to tell you when you can hear me?"

Rei want to say no. That Mina could never be a coward. Everyone had the right to be scared.

The hand was back on Rei's cheek. Knuckles lightly stroked her cheek and she willed herself not to shiver. Not to give away that she was fully awake now. That she'd been dreaming about the other girl. That she was content waking up to the blonde's gentle caress. Having the chance to wake up to the blonde next to her instead of an empty bed. But the biggest reason she didn't want to give away her wakefulness was because she wanted to hear what Mina was going to say. She wanted to know if Mina would say what she wanted the blonde to say.

"Beautiful…" A thumb traced full ruby lips in wonder.

"What am I doing?" the hand was gone, "I love you Rei, but-"

In an instant amethyst eyes were wide open and in the next Mina was pinned beneath an aggravated Rei, "Rei I-"

"But what Mina?" Rei struggled to keep her temper in check. It was too late. "Why? You love me but what? I'm not pretty enough? Am I not smart enough? Not your type? Is it because I'm a woman? Just please Mina. Tell me where the hell we stand. Tell me… tell me if I mean anything to you."

Mina stared up at the raven-haired beauty in shock which soon turning into anger. If Rei's grip wasn't so tight around her wrist she'd turn the tables in an instant and show her where they stood. Show her how much the dark angel meant to her. But right now, she'd have to settle for telling the woman.

"Rei… You're beautiful. Gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. And you may not be as academically smart as Ami but you're intuition kills all of the other senshi's combined. It doesn't matter to me that you're a woman Rei. Love is love. It has no limits, no boundaries. As for where we stand that's up to whether you let me go or not. Though, I don't mind if you prefer being on top…"

Rei blushed not failing to notice the seductive glint in the other woman's azure eyes. In slight surprised she moved to get off of Mina but soon thought better of it. She didn't bother to hide the feral curl to her ruby lips, taking the girl beneath her by surprise.

"As a matter of fact Minako. I do happen to like being on top." She leaned in closer to the blonde stealing a quick teasing kiss.

Before she took the blonde's lips to hers again she whispered softly.

"Ashiteru."

**Fin**

Author's Note:

Hehe. Probably not the ultra sappy ending everyone wanted. I know it's not really what I wanted. Oh well. Its still good… right? Haha. Rei was dreaming about the whole running in circles thing. And the massage thing. Tricked you didn't I? Hehe.

I wasn't sure if I should end it with both of them confessing their love or just one. But it's all good. Okay. Ima go work on a different story now. And I do hope you don't find this last chappy a let down. C ya!


End file.
